Special Stories of Sailor Moon and Ceanna
by belleberly
Summary: Special Stories of Sailor Moon and Ceanna, They go in between the other stories expect for the Beginning Story
1. Default Chapter

Specials

Sailor Moon and Ceanna

Episode 1 Hotaru's sleepover

(Still working on)

Episode 2 Graislane's story

Episode 3 Anua vs. Michiru

Episode 4 Hotaru's ride

(Still working on)

Episode 5 The Beginning Story

(How everything gets started)

(Still working on)

Sorry they are not in order.


	2. Anua Vs Michiru

Geneus

Anua vs. Michiru

Near Anua's home

Haruka and Michiru were walking past Anua's house when Michiru stop.

Haruka turns around and says, "What's up Michiru?"

"Do you hear that?"

Haruka listen to the sound and says, "A violin."

"Guess where it come from."

Haruka listen again and says, "Anua's." Michiru smiles and nods.

"She can play the flute and the violin."

"She also a good artist, you should see her newest masterpiece."

"Watch out, Michiru, she moving in to your territory."

Michiru folds her arms and says, "I don't mind the friendly competition."

Haruka sigh (giving up), and says, "Come on, we're going to be late to the meeting."

Michiru nods and says as they walk, "She might go into your territory too." Haruka blushes a bit, then coughs and Michiru giggles. They arrive at the meeting, a minute late.

The next day

Anua was sitting at her desk, working on a math probable when a shadow comes in front of her. She looks up to see Michiru standing in her light.

"Here," says Michiru, handing Anua a booklet, "Come to the music room at lunch time, okay." Michiru walks away and rejoins Haruka before Anua could ask why.

"What this?" Anua says to her self, looking at the booklet, "Music?"

Lunch Time

Anua walks to the music room. She stops and listens, she hears a violin turning up. Anua sigh and walks in to see Haruka at the piano and Michiru turning her violin.

Michiru finishes and says, "You came."

"I have one word for you," says Anua. Michiru looks at Anua's. Haruka smiles and plays four notes on the piano. Anua sweetdrops and Michiru looks at Haruka, who just laughs.

Michiru goes back to Anua and says, "What's your one word?"

"Why?" asks Anua

"You are multi-talented. I thought you would like a challenge," says Michiru.

Anua holds up the sheet music and says, "It's for duo violins. I play the flute."

"Don't lie, I heard you play a violin before. Try it you like it," says Michiru.

"Fine," says Anua, Anua leaves the room for a moment, Michiru gets a chair and two music stands. Anua come back in with a violin case. Anua sits down, removes the violin and gets ready. Haruka plays a note and Anua begins to turn her violin. A few minutes later Anua is ready to go. Anua starts to play reading the music then Michiru plays also reading the music. Anua and Michiru play so beautiful. The song ends and Haruka claps. Haruka stops clapping when they hear more clapping coming from the audience that had accumulate as they played.

Anua blushes and Michiru smiles and says to her, "See I told you."

The music teacher comes to the three from the audience and says, "Very good you two." Michiru nods and bows.

"Remember we have a concert come up. I would like you two to play the duet you just did in addition to the orchestra music and your solos," says the music teacher.

"Of course," says Michiru nodding.

"Miss Graislane?" asks the teacher. Anua could not get the words out, she looks from Michiru, Haruka and the teacher to the audience that was still there. Anua sees her father within the onlooker. Pr. Graislane fixes his glasses on his nose and starts to walk away.

"Uh...I will...uh, have to go," Anua finally says. She leaves as the three watch her leave. They see the retreating back of Pr. Graislane.

"Okay shows over, people back to your classes," says the music teacher. The audience leaves.

"I will talk to Anua's father about this," says the teacher as Michiru nods then the teacher leaves.

"Do you think she'll do it."

"She does play in the orchestra anyway and she does have a solo."

"A flute solo." Haruka shrugs, Michiru comes over to Haruka and lings on her.

"We better get to class." Haruka nods and they walk out of the music hall, then part in their ways.

After school

Haruka and Michiru were walking towards Haruka's car. When they heard a voice.

"Miss Kaioh, Miss Kaioh," says the voice. Michiru and Haruka turn around to see the music teacher coming to them.

"Yes?" says Michiru.

"I glad I got you before you left. Miss Graislane will do the duet with you."

"Good, thank you." They two bowed at the teacher as the teacher bows back then the teacher, Michiru and Haruka part ways.

"You got your wish." Michiru sweetdrops and then giggles. They get into the car and drive off.

Two weeks later, Mockahon school

The inners, Starlights, Haruka and Hotaru were in their formal cloths. Haruka and the Starlights are in tuxedos as the inners and Hotaru are in dresses. They were waiting around for the concert doors to open. Haruka sees a black van pull into a handicap parking space.

Kasumi gets out and opens the door and brings the lift down while the professor un-straps Anua's wheelchair and pushes Anua on to the lift and he activates the lift bringing Anua down. Kasumi takes both instrument cases and Anua to the side door (stage door) as the professor stores the lift. Kasumi returns to wait with the professor.

Inside the concert hall, on the stage

The orchestra warms up and runs though the concert order of songs.

"The order of the concert is: the choir will sing then a small intermission then we are up, our order is orchestra songs, then Anua's solo, then Michiru's solo and finally the duet between the two soloists. All right you all, do finishing touches to yourselves and will be on," says the music teacher, "May I have the choir on stage, please." The orchestra nods and get up and leaves as the choir takes their place. The choir warms up and go though their concert order.

Michiru watches the choir as she realizes something; that Anua was also in the choir too. Michiru smiles as the choir finishes their warms and songs. The choir was excludes to finish getting ready.

"You have a beautiful voice, Anua," says Michiru walking up to her.

"Thank you," says Anua.

"All most time of show time," says Michiru. Anua nods and Michiru walks over to the curtain and looks out, seeing the concert hall packed. She sees the inners, Starlights, Haruka and Hotaru, she smiles, she looks up towards the professor and Kasumi in their box seats, her smile fades, and then she hears a crashing sound. She turns around to see Anua double over, in pain with glass shatter on her make-up table. The teacher comes over with Michiru behind him.

"Miss. Graislane, do you want be to get you father?" asks the teacher.

Anua breathes heavy and says, "No, please no. He'll pull me from the concert."

"Maybe that is for the best," says the teacher.

"No, I want to do that. I want to stay in the concert," says Anua.

The teacher nods and says, "All right," then turns to all of the performers and says, "It show time. Choir, your up first."

In the concert hall

Haruka, Hotaru, inners, Starlights, were waiting for the concert to start. Haruka sighs and looks towards the stage. She slightly sees Michiru from inside the curtain. Haruka follows Michiru's look to a box seat, where Professor Graislane and Kasumi were sitting. The lights dim, a spotlight goes on him, the Professor starts to talk.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen," he begins, looking at the audience as the audience looks at him, "To the Mockahon, high school's annual concert. You will hear beautiful songs by the orchestra and by the choir, plus three solos and a duet, one solo in the choir and the other two solos and the duet in the orchestra. Please enjoy. And I will hand it over to the high school division's music teacher." The spotlight goes off of Graislane and on the music teacher as the professor sits down. The curtain opens to revile 15 young women in a half cycle. The piano begins the interlude then the choir sings. They do four songs, even one in English, in between the songs the teacher says something about the song or translates it. At the end the teacher moves to the side as the audience applaud. The choir is dismissed as the soloist comes forward. Michiru was stand watching choir and now the soloist, her eyes widen, and then she smiles because Anua had the choir solo.

Anua was using her crutches when she came forward. The piano starts then Anua sings ("One step at a time" from Anastasia). At the end of the song, the audience applauds as Anua nods and give created the piano player. The curtain closes for the intermission.

A few minutes later

The curtain opens again for the second half of the concert. The stage was set up for the orchestra, the orchestra was already sitting in their sections, there was one chair open, it belong to the first chair violinist. The first chair violinist comes out, the audience applauds. The first chair violinist was Michiru, she plays a single extend note, as the orchestra joins in, tuning them selves. The orchestra stops as Michiru stops. She then puts her hand out as a gesturing to the conductor to come out, he doesn't come out. Michiru waits then sweat drops, then the audience laughs, she hands her violin to the second violinist sitting next to her and starts to walk over to right stage. She halfway there when the conductor comes out. She goes to her seat and the conductor takes his place. The orchestra plays 3 songs. After each song the audience applauds.

The conductor turns around and picks up a microphone and says, "Ladies and Gentlemen, For the next song, please remain in your seats." A young woman comes on to the stage, she blows a whistle. Six pairs of students come running down the aisles, carrying rope that was attach to a rolled up flooring, the students were unrolling, to the stage and in front of the stage. When done the students including the one whom blew the whistle left to go back to their seats. The conductor starts to wave his music stick. The drummer starts to beat 4/4 rhythm, 30 boys and girls come walking down aisles to the beat of the drum. They reach the stage, a boy and girl were holding flags of the school's colors. The students sit the flags down and get ready. The conductor starts the next song, an Irish song, the 30 boys and girls start to dance in the aisles. At the end of the song the audience applauds and the dance group leaves. The conductor gives the signal to the orchestra to clear room for the solos and the duet while the conductor stalls for time. When the orchestra is done the conductor gives the introduce to the first soloist.

"Our next performer, is a young woman, who will give you goose bumps on your skin, Please welcome, Miss. Anua Graislane," says the teacher/conductor. The audience applauds as Anua comes out of stage right. Anua weakly smiles and starts to play her flute, when finish the audience applauds and Anua goes backstage.

"Our next performer, is also a young woman, a musician who can play like there is no tomorrow," says the teacher, "Please welcome Miss Michiru Kaioh."

Michiru was waiting for her cue when she heard her introduces, this make Michiru's face goes blink.

"Oh my," she say to herself, and then she goes on to the stage, bows, and starts playing.

On stage

Michiru bows as the audience applauds when applaud dies Anua comes out again carrying a violin with one hand while using her crutch in the other. Michiru sees Anua's skin color was paler then before.

"Are you alright?" she whispers. Anua doesn't say anything just pick up her violin as Michiru does the same, Michiru wait for her cue. Anua just stand there with her violin up and her eyes close.

Haruka watches Pr. Graislane stands up as Michiru removes her violin from her shoulder and looks at Anua. Anua nods, Michiru puts it up again and Pr. Graislane sits down again. Anua begins to play; Michiru cue was coming up when Anua plays a note then faints just before Michiru starts to play.

"Anua?!" says Michiru kneeling down.

Pr. Graislane and Kasumi come to the stage. Pr. Graislane orders the curtain to be close. The curtains close as Pr. Graislane moves Anua near her wheelchair.

The teacher says, "Nothing to worry about but I am afraid that the concert is over. Thank you all for coming." Then he leaves the stage and goes backstage and goes to the professor as he attends to Anua.

"Sir, I'm sorry, sir, I asks her if she wanted your help, she said no," says the teacher. Michiru listen as she backs up her stuff.

"It fine, she had a slight seizure, she be fine. She wouldn't be coming to school for the next two days." The teacher nods and bows, and the professor takes Anua to the van as Kasumi walks behind them pushing Anua's wheelchair, with Michiru following to rejoin Haruka and the others.

Outside the concert hall

Michiru rejoins Haruka, Hotaru, inners and the Starlights. Haruka motions to Michiru so she could see Pr. Graislane, Anua, and Kasumi. Michiru watches the scene. Pr. Graislane holds Anua in his arms as Kasumi loads Anua's wheelchair and her instrument cases into the van. Kasumi opens the door, she takes Anua so the professor could get in. The professor takes Anua again and Kasumi closes the door, and gets in herself and drive off. Michiru looks at Haruka and the others.

"Though she could be the enemy, I still feel a little sorry for her," says Michiru. Hotaru sighs and nods.

End


	3. Graisland's Story

Geneus

(Graislane's story)

(The day the senshi came back from Mordanian Prime)

Nightfall on the beach, four miles away from the senshi.

A man (Pr. Graislane) walk threw the rubble of the torn ship (White Star One). He sees an injured woman (Ceanna) lying next to a part of the broken ship.

He goes to her and says to himself, "This must be her." He picks up the woman (Ceanna) and carries her to his car where another woman (Yami Kasumi) stands next to the car.

"Who's that? Professor."

"The one we were searching that our new employer wants. Have a clean up party come to clean up this part of the beach so no one knows about this crash, Kasumi."

"Yes sir." Professor lies the woman in the car and drives off back home.

A few hours later, In the research lab (Near the school)

The professor was preparing the woman who was on the medical table. Kasumi come behind him, he turns around and looks at her.

"We have all the debris in holding room #6, Professor Sojo."

"Good."

"We have the parties analyzing the debris, should I join them?"

"No, I need you here. I am about ready to start the processor on her."

"Yes sir."

"We will start by removing some of her RVN patters and placing a memory block, then implant the new memories."

Kasumi nods and they do the processor. After the processor is finish the woman now looks like a teenage girl. The professor wraps all the girl's injuries and takes her to another room to recover.

Next Day

The girl wakes up in a darken room. The professor come in with a tray of food and sits it down near her.

"Where am I? Who are you?" says the girl.

"Take it easy, child, you took a nasty dumbly. You don't remember who I am or where you are? Do you know your name?" he says to her, he then says in his mind, "If she still has some of the block memories, I will have to implant her again."

"No, I don't remember." The girl shacks her head.

He smiles and says, "You're Anua, my daughter."

"I'm Anua?"

"Yes, Anua Graislane. You are in your room at home.

"What date is it?"

"It is May 19th. You have been asleep for 5 years."

"I've been asleep for 5 years."

He nods and says, "It okay, get some rest and eat some food and I will check on you later, 'kay."

"Yes sir?" He nods and walks out as Anua falls asleep.

Professor Graisland's flashback (Sojo Graisland is a doctor not a professor in the flashback)

The doctor(professor Graisland) was working on an experiment in his workroom at the research lab.

An aid rushes in and says, "Professor, there has been an accidents."

The professor gets up and goes over to the aid and says, "What happen? Where?"

"The construction zone, the new research lab. A fire broken out, it under control now but you should go see." The professor nods and runs all the way there, many people were there watching the rescues party pulling out bodies. One of the rescue party brings out a limp little girl, about 5 years old.

"ANUA!" He comes over to the man holding the 5 year old. The man gives him the child.

"What about Kaiko, what about my wife?"

"I'm so sorry, she dead, we could barely recognize her she was that burred up."

"NO!" The professor falls to the ground holding Anua and starts to cry.

A week later

The professor is in Anua's room waiting for her to wake up.

"Papa?"

"Anua."

"Where's mommy?"

"She not here right now, sweetheart."

"When will she come home?"

"I don't know."

"I am sleepy."

"Get some sleep, I'll be here when you wake up."

"Okay." Anua falls asleep and he leaves.

Few years later

Professor Souichi Tomoe and Doctor Sojo Graisland were with daughters in the research lab. A five-year-old Hotaru and a nine-year-old Anua. Hotaru was leaning over the glass to see a DNA machine, Anua was behind sitting in a chair reading a book. Something goes wrong inside it and it explodes, everyone dies and expects the Professor and the Doctor, the doctor (Sojo) was blown away so that the Professor didn't see anyone else expect his dead daughter. Souichi begs for her to come back when a black things comes and asks if he wants his daughter back. The professor says he'll do anything to get her back, and the black thing says it will have to take their bodies.

Like with the Souichi, Sojo didn't know that there was another survives. Sojo looks around to see only his deathly still daughter.

"Papa," says Anua, weakly.

"Anau, It's okay, It's going to be okay," he says as he runs over to Anua. Anua falls into a very deep sleep.

"NO!" he yells, starting to cry.

End of flashback

In the dark room

The professor was speaking to someone in the shadow. There were two people, one sitting and the other standing.

"I've done what you said I needed to be done. She was right were you said she would be."

"Good, if we find the earth's neo queen, we can kill both at the same time," says the one standing.

The one sitting eyes' flash, laughs and says, "Soon we will have both universe, my counter-part was unable to do that, he was weak!"

"Continue work, the senshi wouldn't know what hit them," says the standing one.

"May I use some of your minions." The two nods and the professor leaves.

A few week later

The professor comes in to Anua's room. Anua was sitting up in the bed. A man (a teacher from the school) was sitting next to Anua teaching her Biology.

"What is DNA?" asks the teacher.

"It is a nucleic acid molecule in the form of a twisted double strand (double helix) that is the major component of chromosomes and carries genetic information. DNA, which is found in all living organisms but not in some viruses, is self-replicating and is responsible for passing along hereditary characteristics from one generation to the next," says Anua.

"Impressive," says the teacher.

"Time is up," says the professor.

The teacher nods and says, "Yes sir," the teacher turns to Anua and says, "Read chapter 7."

"Yes sir, bye and thank you," says Anua.

"I'll be right back, child," says the professor.

"Yes papa," says Anua. The professor leaves with the teacher.

Outside Anua's room

"She is really smart, you may want to put her in a regular school, sir," says the teacher.

"Yes. She will be starting next week at Tenth Street High School, the week after next she be starting at Mockahon, in the High School division. Thank you for your services." The teacher bows and leaves. Pr. Graislane goes back in with a uniform in a bag. He sees Anua sitting on the edge her bed. Anua had her walker in front of her.

"You are trying to stand up."

"Yes papa. What that? In your arms."

"Oh this. It's for you. It a uniform, a school uniform. Would you like to try it on?"

"Yes papa." Pr. Graislane places Anua's braces on her legs help her in to the uniform and help her up. He goes around her and nods when he is face to face. Anua starts having difficulty breathing. Pr. Graislane moves her back to the bed. He gives her some medication.

"Get some rest." He says as he removes the uniform and braces and walks out.

Next week

Pr. Graislane was in a black van with Anua in her wheelchair.

He looks back and says, "You be a good girl." They pass T.A Private School and Pr. Graislane sees a group for girls with two cats on of two the girls.

"Child?"

"Yes papa,"

"There are some girls over there with the same uniform, maybe they will be in your class."

"Or not, papa, could be in another grade then I." They arrive at the school and he takes her to the school's office.

"See you when you get home, child." Pr. Graislane leaves and returns home.

Several weeks later, in the research lab

"Sir, our employer want to see you."

"Very well."

In the dark room

The professor and Kasumi came in to the dark room and kneel in front of the two shadows.

"You wish to see me?" asks the professor

"You sent the girl to the senshi's school?" asks the standing one.

"Yes, she'll make friends with senshi, to gain their trust. She'll soon be transfer to our school then I can keep an eye on her. If you are worry that she would remember her past, she won't," says the professor.

The one sitting eyes' flash and says, "We gave you what you want. Now, you give us what we want."

"That was only half of it, I want to your partner," says professor.

"Partner?" says the standing one, laughing, stops and continues, "Don't make me laugh. Baka, you can never be our partner. You ask for our help, you said you would do anything to receives it."

"So we ask for your star seed," says the sitting one.

"You gave us two of them for the price of one and in return we gave you unthinkable powers " says the stand one.

"And these bracelets," says professor.

The stand one come out of the dark but stops with his head still in the dark and says, "Without those bracelets you would not have your powers. So unless you want to loss your powers, I suggest you follow what we say, understand."

"Yes sir," says the professor.

He gets up and walks with Kasumi out of the room and says, "At lest these are hidden from view."

Back in the research lab

"Why are you doing this sir?"

"I want power!"

"Well you have it."

"I want...Yes, I have this power now but it not enough. My mentor had more."

"Your mentor?"

"My mentor, he was a genius. Now! Look at him, he not even a professor anymore. I got the property his school was on and the surrounding area and I will continue his work in Genetic Engineering."

"What was your mentor's name?"

"Tomoe Soichi."

"Isn't one of the child's friends, Tomoe."

"I knew she look familiar, Soichi's daughter, Tomoe Hotaru."

"Miss Tomoe is always hanging out with the child."

"Keep an eye on Miss Tomoe, she could be useful in the destroying of the universe."

"Yes sir."

Several weeks later, Graislane's under ground lab

After being defended by the senshi Professor Sojo Graislane is busy typing away formulas, grumbling as he is going through them, trying to fix his mistakes in dealing with the senshi.

When he hears footsteps behind him, he continues typing while saying, "What is it? Can't you see I'm busy?!" When the person doesn't responds he looks at the intruder and comments saying, "Humph! It's you. What do you want Tony?!"

"I have a message from Kay for you," says Tony, "She says that you have outworn your usefulness and have failed her one too many time. She is rather upset right now. So I am to take care of you."

"What! You need Me?!"

"You are more trouble then you are worth." But before Sojo can do anything Tony sends a wave of psychic power at him. As a pair of brackets appears in Tony's hand then dissolve in his hands, Sojo is blasted in to the wall. Sojo's sanity returns for a one fleeting moment, before the shockwave and his guilt kills him.

In a dark room (just before his is killed)

"Where I'm I," says Sojo.

"Hello papa," says the nine-year-old Anua. (The real Anua, not Ceanna/Anua)

"Anua?" says Sojo. The room's lights turn on.

"Welcome home, Sojo," says Kaiko.

"Kaiko, my sweet family," says Sojo, "You don't believe how many years I have been waiting for this."

"Why have you done this?" asks Ceanna, appear in her real form.

"You?" says Sojo, "You, you are the one that started this."

"No, I'm not the one that started this," says Ceanna.

"Pharaoh 90 with the help of Chaos," says Saturn. The sailor senshi appear next to Ceanna.

"No one need to be killed anymore," says Moon.

"That's right," says Ceanna, holding her star-moon staff.

"It is time, papa," says Anua.

Sojo nods and says, "I'm sorry that I did this to you. I wanted my daughter back."

"You did," says Ceanna, light starts to emit from Ceanna's staff. The room's light goes brighter then goes dark again.

(The Blast)

The blast comes and destroys Sojo.

The End


	4. Hotaru's sleepover

Geneus

Hotaru w/ Anua, sleepover

(Happens during Homeagain 1 and 2)

**Outside of the outer senshi's house, an hour before dark**

Anua had arrived with her father driving her. Pr. Graislane lowers Anua, in her wheelchair to the ground, getting her sleepover stuff out of the van, and pulls her off the lift.

He stores the lift, closes the door, and says, "Behave yourself, child!"

"Yes, papa," says Anua. Pr. Graislane gets into the van and drives off.

**Inside the outer senshi's house**

Hotaru was getting ready for the sleepover. Haruka and Michiru were watching Hotaru getting ready. Hotaru was humming a happy little tune when she senses Anua outside. Haruka and Michiru senses Anua as well when the doorbell rings. Haruka walks to the door and is about there when Hotaru runs past Haruka, turning Haruka around in a half cycle so Haruka is toward Michiru, who smiles and giggles.

Haruka turns back around to see Hotaru about to open to door and says, "Hotaru!"

"Haruka-papa, she's here, yahoo!" says Hotaru. Hotaru opens the door to see nothing, this surprise Hotaru and also makes her sad. She then sees a wheel, turning, slowly.

"Anua?" asks Hotaru.

"Ouch!" says Anua. Hotaru goes over to Anua, while Haruka and Michiru suspiciously watch from the doorway.

"Anua, what happen?" asks Hotaru. Anua was still in her flip wheelchair.

"I guess, I…forgot to set the breaks, ooh."

"Can I do anything to help you?" Anua starts to struggle out of her wheelchair.

"Nope." Hotaru and Anua sit next to her wheelchair.

"Are you hurt?"

"No."

"Are you in pain?"

"No."

"I'm glad." Anua stops the wheel on her wheelchair from turning. Anua looks at Hotaru, Hotaru hugs Anua, surprising Anua out completely, Anua then smiles, softy.

Haruka's eyes narrowed and says, "It's getting dark you two, you should come in, unless you want to spend the night out here." Michiru gabs Haruka's side and Haruka look at her, Michiru shacks her head and Haruka nods.

"What can I do to help?" Hotaru grabs Anua's crutches and overnight bag, gives them to her but kept the overnight bag, and helps her up.

"Didn't you already ask me that? No, I don't need help." Anua walks with Hotaru by her side.

"Uh, sorry." The two walks inside, Anua sees Haruka and Michiru, looking at her.

"Good Evening, Haruka-san, Michiru-san," says Anua, bowing.

"Good Evening, Anua," Haruka and Michiru say together.

"I'll get your wheelchair, Anua," says Michiru, "If Haruka would take Anua up stairs."

"Sure," says Haruka. Haruka picks up Anua and takes her up stairs as Michiru brings Anua's wheelchair. Haruka places Anua down on top of the stairs. Anua tries to get her balance; she loses her footing and falls backwards down the stairs, tubing down. Hotaru tries to catch Anua but falls as well. They both land on each other. Haruka comes back down stairs and help Hotaru well Michiru helps Anua.

"If you keep this up, you wouldn't be able to spend the night," says Haruka, teasing Anua. Anua blush dark red and Michiru pocks Haruka in the ribs, Hotaru signs.

"Haruka," says Michiru, "Sorry Anua. Haruka is in one of her weird moods."

"Hey," says Haruka, folding her arms.

"Come, come, baby, Let's get dinner started, I'll come get you two" says Michiru as she drags Haruka back down stairs.

**In the kitchen**

"I'll start dinner, if you watch over the girls," says Michiru.

"Hotaru would know," says Haruka.

"She knows that Anua could be an enemy." Haruka nods and leaves to go up stairs.

**In Hotaru's Room**

"Do you want to play a game?"

"Sure! But what do you want to play?"

"Hmm, Old Maid?"

"Don't know how to play. War?"

"I hate _war_. Go Fish?"

"Deal."

"I'll get the cards."

"Okay." Hotaru goes gets the cards well Anua takes off her braces to get more comfortable. Haruka watches from the ¾ closed door.

"All right, I have them."

"Okay, lets play." Hotaru and Anua start to play.

**45 minutes later, right outside Hotaru's Room**

"Its time," says Michiru, joining Haruka.

"Yum," says Haruka, "They're playing Go Fish."

"Hmm, cute," says Michiru.

**Back in Hotaru's Room**

"4 of dimes?" asks Hotaru.

"You win," says Anua, "Good game." The phone rings and Anua jumps out of her skin. Hotaru goes to the door and Haruka goes to get the phone. She then comes back and hands the phone to Hotaru as she opens the door.

"Its for Anua," says Haruka. Hotaru nods and hands the phone to Anua. Hotaru comes back over to Haruka and Michiru.

"Please stop you two, she's all jumpy," says Hotaru.

"I bet she can sense our power as we can sense hers," says Haruka. Michiru nods.

"Please you two, stop it, she not the enemy," says Hotaru.

"We're just make sure," says Haruka.

Hotaru bows her head and murmurs, "I wanted this evening to quite. I wanted this evening to be nice as well, I feel sorry for Anua I think, no I feel, she is the same as me before I was reborn."

"It will never be quite as long as the enemy is out there," says Haruka. Hotaru becomes quite as Anua gets off the phone.

"Sorry, it was papa," says Anua.

"What did he want?" asks Michiru. Anua look at Michiru.

"He want to know how I was doing, and to give me some remembers," says Anua, "Do I have to go?" Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru look at each other.

"Uh…No…you don't, something bad just happed and Michiru-mama just told me," says Hotaru, "You don't need to worry about it, Anua."

"Dinner is getting cold, guys," says Michiru. Hotaru comes over and helps Anua up.

Michiru see Anua's braces off to the side and says, "Uh, Hotaru, She doesn't have her braces." Hotaru was still holding one of Anua's hands, the two look down and then back to each other and smiles. Hotaru sits Anua back on the ground and Anua gets her braces back on.

Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru guiding/helping Anua down the stairs and to the kitchen. Michiru and Haruka server dinner to Anua and Hotaru.

"Would you like something to drink? Anua?" asks Michiru.

"No thank you," says Anua. After dinner Anua asks if she could help to clean up.

"You want to help?" asks Michiru.

"Yes, its no trouble at all," says Anua.

"I am helping too if she helps," says Hotaru. Haruka watch the scene then chuckles.

"All right," says Michiru. Anua and Hotaru start the dishes as Michiru cleans the table and Haruka puts the left over food away.

**A few minutes later, almost done**

Anua was washing while Hotaru was drying, Michiru left the room, not entirely, Haruka and Michiru watch from the living room doorway. Hotaru puts a dish in the dish drainer when she looked over to Anua. Anua was pale as she was trying to wash. Anua hands started shack then a dish falls to the floor.

"Anua?" says Hotaru, "Are you all right?"

"…. Hmm, Yes, I'm sorry about the dish," says Anua.

"Its okay," says Hotaru.

Right on cue Michiru comes in and says, "I'll take over from here, you girls should get ready for bed. Hotaru, don't forget to give your guest towels."

Hotaru sweatdrops blushes and says, "Yes ma'am." The two walk back to Hotaru's room. Hotaru shows Anua where the bathroom was and gives her bathing towels. Anua goes first to get all clean up. Hotaru waits for her turn, Michiru and Haruka come into Hotaru's bedroom.

"Boring," says Hotaru, laughs.

Haruka shacks her head then she yaws, and says, "Excuse me," as Michiru giggles. They all hear a crashing sound coming from the bathroom, Hotaru was the first to respond by jumping off her bed, she goes to the bathroom door and knocks.

"Anua, are you all right?" asks Hotaru. Hotaru pushes on the door and it opens. She looks in and sees Anua trying to get up from out of the bathtub, there was something that had spilled on the ground and Anua was right in the middle, a tickle of blood comes from Anua's head. Anua looks at Hotaru, then to Michiru and finally Haruka. Anua blinked twice then screams, she tries to get something to put around her. Hotaru looks back at them, then slams the door on them.

"Anua, what happened?"

"You…you…you…He looked!"

"Uh?"

"Haruka looked at me!" Anua turned a dark red in embarrassment, Haruka reopened the door, Hotaru looks at her and smiles, very embarrassed as well.

"Sorry, Haruka-papa, I didn't mean to slam to door in your face."

"You have some expelling to do, young lady," says Haruka, "Anua, why are so red?"

"You…you…you are a he," says Anua. Haruka looks at Anua with a question mark on her face.

Michiru giggles and says, "He's and She." Anua becomes completely white.

"Hello," says Haruka.

"And all this time, I though you were a man," says Anua.

"Haruka likes to play tricks on cute girls," says Michiru.

"I'm not cute, I'm a monster, that what Kasumi calls me," says Anua.

"She really calls you that?" asks Hotaru. Anua nods as Hotaru make a weird face.

"Oh dear," says Hotaru.

Anua shrugs and says, "Forget about it."

"You're bleeding," says Hotaru.

Anua touches her forehead and says, "You're right!"

"I can heal it, if you want me to," says Hotaru. Anua smiles softy and nods. Hotaru starts to heal Anua's head. Hotaru gets a glimpse of Anua's (Ceanna's) real past.

**Flashback to Mordansia Prime, throne room**

A girl ran into the throne room and into her mother's arms. The mother was sitting on a throne in the middle of the stage.

"Is there something wrong, my little one," signs the mother.

"No," signs the girl, "Will you play with me?"

"I'm busy right now but I will play as soon as I am done here but of right now please go play with someone else," signs the mother.

"Yes, mother," signs the girl. The girl leaves and a man come into view.

"She is growing up to be a young lady," says the man.

"Yes," says the mother. The two come together and hold each other's hands.

**End of Flashback**

"Chibi-usa?" asks Hotaru, softy. Hotaru shacks off the glimpse and Haruka and Michiru look at her.

Anua looks around her and says, "I'll clean my mess up, Please?"

"No, I'll do it," says Hotaru, "You can go back to my room." Anua nods and goes to Hotaru's room. Haruka and Michiru come closer to Hotaru.

"Is there something wrong, Hotaru?" asks Haruka.

"You said Chibi-usa after you touched Anua," says Michiru.

"N…No I didn't," says Hotaru, "I uh need to get clean up, bye." Haruka and Michiru leave the bathroom.

**A few minutes later**

Hotaru comes in to her room in her bath rob.

"I also got my self clean up."

"Do you want to tell ghost stories?"

Hotaru thinks about and says, "No. What about watching a movie?"

"What do you have?"

"I have 'The Dark Rose'."

"Dark Rose? Sure."

"It has a vampire in it."

"Vampire, Okay." Hotaru and Anua watch the movie until Haruka comes in and tells them to get to bed.

"Okay," says Anua and Hotaru.

"Good, See you in the morning," says Haruka. She leaves the room and says to herself, "This was an interesting day."

**Back in Hotaru's room**

Hotaru climb into her bed and watch Anua do the same. Anua takes out a small box, she opens it and sit it on the bed. She pulls up her selves and removes the netting from her arm, a tub falls and tangles from her arm. From the box, Anua removes an injection needle and a small bottle. She fills the needle puts it in tubing, and slowly injects herself with it.

Hotaru looks at Anua, curiously and says, "What are you doing?"

"Its medicine, I need to take it everyday, its helps me with my pain. I also need to take something to stop my seizures." Anua fills up another needle and injects the tubing. She finishes up with medicine and puts everything away.

"You still don't want to tell ghost stories to each other?" Hotaru shacks her head.

A knock came on the door and Haruka from outside the door way, and says, "Girls, bedtime."

"Yes," says both girls.

"Boo-boo," says Hotaru, quietly, "Caught again, so what is your is your mother like?"

Anua looks down sadly and says, "I don't have one. Papa told me she past away when I was about six. I don't really remember mama at all."

"I…I'm sorry, I didn't realize."

"Its okay, do you have one… a mother?"

"No, she passed away when I was three."

"Hmm and what about your papa…if you have one? You do live with Haruka and Michiru."

"Yes," Hotaru thinks, "He's nice, he was sick for a while, he's better now. What about your papa?"

"Well he's…nice…and…and…well. I'm sorry he's hard to talk about."

"What about your father's assistant? What her name?"

"Yami Kasumi, she okay, she's a lot more stricter then papa."

Hotaru yawn and says, "We better go to sleep before we get in double."

"Yeah, you're right." They both go to sleep.

**The next day**

Hotaru woke up, she looks at Anua, still asleep. She gets up and goes down stairs to the kitchen, she finds Haruka and Michiru at the kitchen table, quietly talking and drinking their morning tea.

"Good morning, Haruka-papa, Michiru-mama," says Hotaru.

"Good morning, Hotaru-chan," says both of them.

"Did you sleep well?" asks Haruka.

"Yes, I did, it was a great night," says Hotaru.

"Where's Anua?" asks Michiru.

"Still asleep," says Hotaru.

"What are your plans for today?" asks Haruka.

"Watch a few movies, go for a picnic, and hang out," says Hotaru.

"It is good that you made a new friend, but I wish it wasn't Anua," says Haruka.

"Be careful, Hotaru, we still don't know what she is cable of," says Michiru.

"I know already, its not like I can't sense her, but still…I feel like we're close, like she's…she's a senshi and…a part of Usagi, in some way," says Hotaru, "I know it doesn't make any sense. But still…"

Hotaru hears the door slam, she turns around and heads to the front door. She opens it and sees Anua walking toward the front gate with all her stuff pushing her wheelchair. She was about to run after Anua when Haruka stops her. (3 of them say something bad about Anua when she is right behind them.)

"But…" says Hotaru.

"No…let her be," says Haruka. Hotaru looks down as both Haruka and Michiru put their hands on Hotaru's shoulders.

**Anua's home, 2 hours later**

Hotaru comes to the open gate, goes in and ring the doorbell. The door opens and Kasumi stands in the doorway.

"Hello, may I see Anua?" asks Hotaru.

"She's asleep, leave now!" says Kasumi.

"Miss Yami, please I need to see her."

"No, leave! Or I will call the police."

"Can you at least tell her that I called, Please?"

"Fine, Now leave!" Kasumi closes the door. Hotaru walks sadly away, (as Anua watches from her up stairs bedroom window). Haruka and Michiru were in the car waiting for Hotaru, across the street.

"I take it, it didn't go well," says Haruka. Hotaru nods sadly.

"I think it's for the best, Hotaru," says Michiru. Hotaru get into the car, and they drive away.

**2 weeks later, after school**

Hotaru was walking home, after stopping at her favorite shop. Hotaru sees Anua in front of her, walk away.

"Anua!" says Hotaru. Anua glances back and walks faster.

"Anua, wait up. I want to talk to you." Anua stops a foot away from Hotaru.

"Leave me alone," says Anua.

"Why?"

"Just do!"

"What?"

"I…heard what you and your guardian said about me."

"What?" Anua starts to walk again.

"What we said isn't true."

"I will just cause you pain and suffering, please leave me alone, Hotaru."

"But."

"If you know what's good for you, you will stop being my friend."

"No!" says Hotaru, "Please."

"LEAVE ME ALONE, NOW!" yells Anua. Anua turns around and puts her hand up in front of Hotaru's face. Anua glows with energy, Hotaru's eyes become wide and she falls backwards to the ground. Hotaru lies on the ground, Hotaru starts to bleed from her ear and eye, her eyes were still open. Anua realize what she had done and goes to help Hotaru. She takes Hotaru to the hospital, where the doctors and nurses could treat her.

On the way home, Anua calls Haruka and Michiru's house, but no one answers, so she tries Rei's temple.

"Yes, Himo's residents, Rei specking."

"Is Miss Kaioh and Tenoh there?" asks Anua.

"May I ask who's calling?" asks Rei.

"Uh…a friend," says Anua.

"One minute," says Rei.

**One minute later**

Haruka's voice comes on the line, "Moshi, moshi?"

"Come pick up Hotaru at the hospital," says Anua.

"Who is this?" asks Haruka.

"Come pick her up," says Anua. Anua hangs up the phone and walks home.

**Rei's temple**

"Who was that?" asks Michiru. Haruka turns around to face, Michiru, the Starlights, cats, the inners with Usagi except Ami.

"I don't know, she didn't give her name to me," says Haruka.

"How do you know that it was a girl?" says Mina.

"The sound of her voice," says Haruka.

"What did she have to say?" asks Michiru.

"She said to come to the hospital and pick up Hotaru," says Haruka.

"Hospital! Why is Hotaru there?" asks Usagi. Haruka just shacks her head.

The phone rings again and Haruka picks it up, "Yes, Himo's residents, Haruka speaking."

"Hello, Haruka, its me, Ami."

"Hello Ami," says Haruka, "How your volunteer work going?"

"Good, Hmm…Haruka…do you know that Hotaru here at the hospital?"

"Yes, we got a mysterious phone call telling us to come pick her up. Do you know what happen to Hotaru?"

"No, my mom with her now but I haven't heard anything yet."

"Do you know who brought her in?"

"No, I don't, one of the nurse said that a teenage girl that brought her in."

"We're coming down now, See you soon, bye"

"Bye." Haruka hangs the phone up and the senshi head to the hospital.

**Local Hospital**

Ami was wait for them, the senshi arrived a few minutes later.

"Hay guys," says Ami.

"Hi, Ami," says the inners.

"What are you wearing? Ami," asks Taiki.

"This is my volunteer uniform," says Ami.

"Well you look like a peppermint stick," says Taiki, laughing.

"Yummy," says Usagi, "Peppermint."

Ami blushes and says, "I'll show you to where Hotaru's room is." They go up three floors, walking down the long hallway, they soon arrived at Hotaru's room.

The room was empty expect for a nurse, writing something on the white board.

"Where is the girl who was in here?" asks Ami to the nurse.

"A few orderlies took her down stairs for a few tests," says the nurse.

"When was that?" asks Ami.

"A hour ago," says the nurse, "They should be bring her back up any time now." Right on cue the orderlies come in with uncurious Hotaru on the stretcher. They place her on the bed and leave. A second later Ami's mother came in with teat results.

"What happen to Hotaru?" asks Haruka.

"This are Hotaru's guardians, mom," says Ami.

Ami's mom nods and says, "She had suffered a small concussion. She will be all right in due time."

"Do you know you brought her here?" asks Michiru.

"I'm sorry, but no I don't know…all I know is that it was a girl, wearing your kind of uniform, and she walks with braces and crutches on her legs," says Ami's mother.

"Thank you," says Haruka, "We'll be right outside, if you need us." The senshi walked outside.

"What is it? Haruka," asks Michiru.

"Who do we know who walks with braces and crutches?" asks Haruka.

"Someone who got hurt," says Mina.

The senshi look at Mina, and says, "Mina."

"What? The person injured, right?" asks Mina, as she looks at everyone then down at the ground.

"Anua," says Haruka.

"But Anua wouldn't hurt anyone, she a kind girl," says Usagi.

Haruka shacks her head and says, "We told Hotaru to be careful around her…"

"I guess she didn't take your warning, Haruka," says Michiru, as Haruka nods.

Ami's mother came out of Hotaru's room and says, "I would like to keep her overnight for observation." Haruka and Michiru nods.

"We be back in the afternoon tomorrow," says Haruka. The senshi nod and leave.

**The next day, lunch break**

Haruka and Michiru were at school (Mokahon high school). Haruka and Michiru came over to Anua, who was reading a book.

"May we join you?" asks Michiru.

"Whatever, I don't care," says Anua, "I am done with this chapter anyway." Anua gets up and leaves. Haruka and Michiru get up and follow her. Anua tries lose them in the lunch time crowed and mages to do so.

"Darn it, we lost her," says Haruka.

"Too many students in this school," says Michiru, "Come on lets keep trying."

Haruka nods and they keep look for Anua. Haruka and Michiru went in the lunchroom, they walk past two girls, and one of them wasn't looking all right at all.

The first girl asks her friend, "Are you all right, you don't look so good, I am going to get a teacher."

"Help, help me," says the second girl. The second girl turns into a monster, Haruka and Michiru were right next to the girl and the monster. The monster picks up a table and tosses the table at the exit, trapping everyone, including Haruka and Michiru.

"Dammit," says Haruka, "We can't transform in front of all these students."

"What should we do, then?" asks Michiru. The monster turns to Haruka and Michiru, and was about to attack them.

"Hold it right there!" says a voice. A shadow figure on the windowsill facing the monster and students.

"Sailor Moon?!" says Haruka and Michiru.

"This is a place where the hungry and tired get their food, I wouldn't let it get destroyed. Guarded by an alternate universe's future, I am the pretty sailor soldier, Sailor M! In the name of the universe, I will punish you!" The shadow figure turns into a teenage girl with a sailor suit on, all most like the Starlights sailor suit and a staff in hand.

"Not Sailor Moon," says Haruka. Sailor M starts to defend the trap students.

"Then who?" asks Michiru. Sailor M gets ready to attack. Sailor M materializes a crystal flute. She starts to play a small tune and the monster is frozen in place.

Sailor M materializes her staff again and yells, "Celestial Ray!" The monster is destroyed and turns back into the girl student, who faints. Sailor M moves (telepathy) the table to were it is supposed to be. The student body runs out of the lunchroom except Haruka and Michiru. Sailor M vanishes. Haruka and Michiru walk out in to the hallway to find several teachers and students around, the students were telling the teachers about what happen. One of the teachers asks Haruka and Michiru about what happen.

"What about you two, what happened?" asks the teacher.

Both Haruka and Michiru paused a bit then Haruka says, "The girl just turned into the monster."

"Was anyone hurt?" asks the teacher.

"I don't think so. Wait where's Anua, she was in there" says Michiru.

The school nurse came over and says, "Ms. Graislane came in to get her medication, she still there."

"I see, please return to your classroom, immediately, we are closing the lunchroom down for a while to start a investigation," says the teacher.

"Yes sir," says Haruka and Michiru. Haruka and Michiru started to walk to their classroom but went the nurse office; they see Anua sitting in a hammock, sound asleep, with the IV tub in her arm. Haruka and Michiru look at each other. The nurse come up behind them and says, "I thought you were told to go to your classroom?"

Haruka and Michiru look at each other and Haruka says, "Yes, we know, she our friend and we were worry about her." Michiru nods.

"Well she fine, I guess you can see her well I remove the IV for her arm. Come in," says the nurse.

"Thank you," says Haruka and Michiru. The three walks in and the nurse un-hooks the IV from Anua's arm.

"Miss. Graislane, you're done, time for class, wake up," says the nurse, "Miss. Graislane." Anua starts to wake up and see the nurse, first, given her a shot that clears her IV tub, next she see Haruka and Michiru as she put her tub back in the netting and sleeve pulls her down.

"What are you doing here?" asks Anua.

"Well, you disappeared on us, we were worried about you," says Haruka as Michiru nods.

"Worried," says Anua, "Yeah right, you just wanted to spy on me, I wanted to be alone when I was getting my medication." The nurse helps Anua up and to her walker.

The three leave and head to class. Haurka says good-bye as she leaves for her class (track and field). Michiru and Anua go to their class (Art class).

"Do you want some help? Anua," asks Michiru, when they get into their class.

"No, thank you, I don't need your help." Anua takes out her half finish painting, she juggles her painting and her walker at the same time finally Anua loose her painting. It drops on to her foot then the floor; Michiru comes over, picks up Anua's painting and places it on Anua's easel.

"Here you go."

"Thanks."

The teacher comes in and says, "Class, continue with your painting."

"Yes ma'am," says the class.

**45 minutes later**

A boy comes over to Michiru, leans on her, smiles and says, "Nice painting, Miss. Kaioh. What are you doing after school?"

"Meeting up with friends," says Michiru.

"How about dumping them and go on a date with me," says the boy.

"In your dreams," says Michiru.

"Come on, sweet checks," says the boy. Michiru takes her paintbrush and paint a mustache on the boy's face.

"No way," says Michiru. Michiru gets up and goes to wash her brushes out. The boy wipes his face and looks over at Anua, who just smiles then the boy leaves. Michiru comes by Anua's easel with her clean brushes in hand.

"Is he gone?! What never he has," says Michiru.

"Cute," says Anua.

"Did you take Hotura to the hospital?" Anua looks at Michiru then gets up to go to wash her brushes. The bell rings and the teacher dismiss the class. Michiru and Anua walk out and meet up with Haruka, Anua leaves at that point. Haruka and Michiru go to the hospital to check on Hotaru. They meet up with the inners and Starlights outsides the hospital. They go in and find Hotaru in the same shape as yesterday.

"Poor Hotaru," says Usagi.

Ami's mother came in and says, "I'm sorry, can we keep her for another day."

"Please do everything to make her conformable," says Haruka.

"Of course," says Ami's mother. The senshi bow and leave. On the way hone Haruka wonders about something.

"What wrong, Haruka?" asks Michiru.

"Hmm, oh, well I just wondering why Hotaru's healing powers didn't activate," says Haruka.

"Yes, you're right," says Michiru.

"She has the concussion that could stop her power," says Yaten. The senshi nods. The senshi came to the fork in the road, they say their good-bye to each and head home.

**The next day, the begin of the class last class of the day**

Michiru takes out her painting and to her surprise her painting was ruined, Michiru screams.

The teacher came over and asks, "What happen? Miss. Kaioh?"

"My painting…is…ruined," says Michiru.

"I'm sorry. Miss. Kaioh, but it is your finial grade."

"I can re-make it."

"Of course, please do. Would you do a favor too?"

"Sure, what?"

"Take Miss. Graislane's painting to her so she could finish it."

"Yes ma'am, I wonder why she out today."

"I don't know." A teacher aid come in and give the teacher a note and leaves. The teacher read the note then gives it to Michiru and walks away. Michiru reads the note and packs up her stuff and Anua's painting, then leave for the office.

**The office**

The office sends Michiru next door to the nurse's office. Michiru was surprise to see Haruka lying on a cot with her leg up, on pillows, ice pack and bandages on her leg.

"Haruka, what happen to you?"

The nurse came over and says, "Miss. Tenoh fell during one of training exercise. You should stay off that leg. You should also get the leg check out by a doctor."

"Yes ma'am," says Haruka.

"I'll be right back, I'll go get a pair of crutches." The nurse leaves and comes back with the crutches. She gives the crutches to Haruka and helps her up, Michiru helps as well. Michiru helps Haruka out of the school and to the car.

Michiru holds out her hand and says, "Fork them over, Haruka, Fork over the car keys."

Haruka stammers and says, "What…but…You…Can't…I…always drive, Michiru"

"How can you drive with that leg of yours."

"But…But…oh, ooh, Fine." Haruka give Michiru the keys. (Michiru smiles) Michiru helps Haruka in the car and they drive of towards the hospital.

"So…what happen? I know you didn't mean to fall by accident or on purses."

"Hmm, I thought I had enough space to get over the hurdle."

"But you fell, anyway."

"It move on me, by it self."

"You still fell."

"Don't remind me." Michiru giggles.

"I wish I could have seen your face." Haruka's face went blank, Michiru smiles and laughs.

**Local hospital**

They arrived at the hospital. Michiru helps Haruka into the hospital, as a doctor look at Haruka's leg, Michiru goes up stairs to Hotaru's room. When she gets there, she sees the inners and Starlights around Hotaru's bed, quietly talking.

"Hey, guy," say Michiru, "How's Hotaru?"

Hotaru opens her eyes, smiles, and says, "Hi, Michiru-mama, I'm better." Michiru smiles and nods.

"Where's Haruka?" asks Rei.

"She's doing something she'll be up in a bit," says Michiru, "What happen to you, Hotaru, Who did this to you?"

"…I don't know," says Hotaru.

"Was it Anua," says Michiru, Hotaru sits up in bed, looks down at her hands, seeing an IV needle in one of her hands, that was connect to an IV bag above her.

"…I…yes…but it wasn't her fault," says Hotaru. Everyone was shocked. "It was me, I provoked her attack, Please don't do anything that could hurt her, it was my fault, she's my…friend."

"Take it easily, Hotaru, you just suffered a concussion," says Michiru, "She hurt you."

"Please, promised! Don't hurt her," says Hotaru.

Michiru nods her head and says, "Yes." Hotaru looks at the others and they nod too. Ami's mother came in with a very confused Haruka, in a wheelchair with her leg in a removable cast. The senshi look surprise, expect Michiru.

"How are you doing, Hotaru?" asks Ami's mother.

"Better, Thank you," says Hotaru, "How long will I need to stay here."

"Since your concession improved overnight, you may leave this afternoon after we run a few more tests to make sure you are all right," says Ami's mother, she turn to Michiru, "If she any trouble, like if she gets a headache or she gets dizzy. Please don't hesitate to bring her back." Michiru nods and Ami's mother leaves.

"Haruka-papa, what happen to your leg?" asks Hotaru.

"Let's just say…" says Haruka, begin cut off by Michiru.

"A hurdle hates her now," says Michiru, Haruka blushes slightly then coughs, "She tripped."

Haruka stammers and says, "The hurdle moved on me."

Usagi went wide-eyed and says, "You tripped…the hurdle moved on you…but you ever trip as long as I have known you." Haruka shrugged. The Starlights snicker, Haruka looks at them and they become quiet. The senshi talk a little bit longer.

**A few hours later**

A nurse came in with the release papers for both Hotaru and Haruka. All the senshi soon left. The senshi walk with the outers to Haruka's car. Michiru helps Haruka in as Hotaru gets in the back seat. Michiru gets into the drive side of the car. As the outers leave the inners and Starlights wave good-bye. The inners and Starlights leave and head back to their homes.

**Outers' Home**

It was dark out when the outers reached their home. Michiru helps Haruka out of the car and to the house with Hotaru behind them.

**Inside the outers' home**

"Do you want me to heal your injuries? Haruka-papa," asks Hotaru, as Michiru sits Haruka on to the sofa.

"No, thanks but no, Hotaru. Save your energy until your injuries are fully healed," says Haruka.

"But," says Hotaru.

"If you use your healing powers, your injuries could open again, Hotaru, I don't want that to happen," says Haruka, "Okay?"

"Yes, Haruka-papa," says Hotaru.

"It has been a long day for all of us, its time for bed," says Michiru.

"Uh…where do you think I should sleep?" asks Haruka, "Since I can't get up the stairs."

"Right where you are sitting on, Haruka," says Michiru, "I bring your pillows, blanks, and anything else you need for the night."

"Sure," says Haruka.

"Ah shoot," says Michiru.

"What is it?" asks Haruka.

"Yeah, what is it?" asks Hotaru.

"Anua's painting, I forgot to give it to her," says Michiru.

"But she wasn't at school today," says Haruka.

"Yes, I know," says Michiru, as she takes out Anua's painting, she takes her out too to excess the damage.

"Wow, hers is beautiful," says Hotaru.

"Yes…but what happen to your?" asks Haruka, Hotaru sits down Anua's painting and comes over.

"What happened?" asks Hotaru.

"Someone put paint thinner on my painting," says Michiru.

"Who would do something like that?" asks Hotaru.

"Do you think it was Anua?" asks Haruka.

"No, I…this time I don't think it was her," says Michiru.

"But she is your adversary," says Haruka, "In more ways then one."

"Yes, I know but still as a fellow artist, she wouldn't do it," says Michiru, "I give it to her tomorrow."

Michiru and Hotaru go up stairs, Hotaru goes to her room as Michiru gets pillows and blanks for Haruka, she takes them down stairs and says goodnight to Haruka. Michiru goes back up stairs, says goodnight to Hotaru and goes to sleep.

**The next day**

Haruka and Hotaru stayed home, and Michiru goes to Anua's to deliver her painting to her.

**At Anua's**

Michiru rings the doorbell and the door opens parsley, Michiru causally open the door.

"Hello? Is anyone home?"

"Hello, Miss. Kaioh, up here." Michiru looks up and see Anua in her wheelchair, up stairs.

"Okay, if you are up there, how did open the door, unless, your parent is home?"

"Nope, sorry, papa, not here, or Kasumi."

"Then how?"

"By this." Anua holds up a remote control, she then pushes the remote and the door close.

"Come on up," says Anua.

"Thanks," says Michiru. Michiru removes her shoes and comes up, Michiru looks around Anua's room. The picture of her playing the violin, the picture of the motorcyclist with the hearts around, and the Starlights looking like monkeys. The music for the flute, violin and the unfinished painting (the two worlds merging and being destroyed). Michiru turns back around to the picture of her playing the violin, the motorcyclist and the Starlights.

"Is the motorcyclist Haruka?"

"Uh, I think so, I'm not sure at all, it has been a long time, I don't remember."

"Do you like her?"

"When I thought she was a boy."

Michiru giggles and says, "Why did you ruin the Starlights poster.

"I don't know, I was so young, I think. So how can I help you, Miss. Michiru?"

"Well, you didn't come to school so I…well our teacher ask me to bring your painting over." Michiru takes out the painting and give it to Anua.

"Uh, Michiru-san, that's not my painting." Michiru looks at the painting.

"Oh it's mine…"

"It's ruined."

"Do you know who did it?"

"I don't know." Anua looks at Michiru.

"The boy in art class."

"Did you see him put him paint thinner on my painting?

Anua shacks her head and says, "He like you."

"Well I don't return his feelings, there are two people who I really care for."

Anua reads Michiru's thoughts and says, "Haruka…and…Princess Serenity." Michiru was surprised by this but doesn't show it.

"Well…I know where your painting is…why don't you come with me and get it. Your father isn't home so why not. I'll bring you back home after that."

"Oh okay, I leave a note saying that I went out. Okay." Michiru smiles as Anua gets her braces on and grabs her crutches.

Anua and Michiru go out of Anua's room, head down stairs, gets shoes on and out the door. Anua locks the door and turns around to see Michiru in front of Haruka's car.

"Hop in."

"This is Haruka-san's car, it's it?"

"She home, she didn't want to drive today so she let me use the car. Hop in." Anua gets in the car and Michiru drives off down the street.

**25 minutes later**

Michiru parks the car in front of the house. Michiru helps Anua out of the car, she leads Anua to the front door and open it. Michiru finds Hotaru reading a book near Haruka who is eating her lunch.

"I'm back," says Michiru.

"Welcome back, how did it go?" asks Haruka, taking a drink of juice.

Michiru smiles as Anua says, "Good day, Haruka-san, Hotaru-san."

"You're here," says Haruka.

"Nice to see you too," says Anua.

"Anua!" says Hotaru, jumping on to the sofa, where Haruka was sitting.

"Hey, Hotaru, I'm drink here," says Haruka.

"Sorry, Haruka-papa," says Hotaru, she then turns to Anua, "How are you?"

"Good," says Anua, "And you?"

"Good, I'm sorry but I can't stop being your friend," says Hotaru.

"Is there a place where I can talk to Hotaru in private," says Anua.

"What you need to say to Hotaru you can says in front of us," says Haruka. Michiru nods.

"It's okay," says Hotaru, "We can talk in the kitchen."

Haruka shacks her head and says, "No it's not okay. You say it in front of us."

Anua bows her head and says, "Never mine, Can I please have my painting?" Michiru goes up stairs and gets Anua's painting, she bring it down. Anua holds out one of her hand as she holds her other crutch in the other hand.

"May I please have my painting?" says Anua. Michiru holds the painting with a very unhappy look on her face. Anua looks at Haruka with the same face as Michiru.

"My painting, please," says Anua.

"What do you want to say to Hotaru?" says Michiru.

Anua became very mad and says as her eyes narrowed, "Never mine, keep it." Anua walks to the door, stops and continues to say, "Keep out of this. You shouldn't get involved, you'll only lose your loved one." Anua walks out the door and heads home as Haruka and Michiru look at each other. Hotaru gets off the sofa and goes to the door, Michiru stops her by putting her arms around her.

"Let me go," says Hotaru, struggling to get free.

"No, stay away from her, it for your own good you were already hurt once before. What will happen if she hurts you again," says Michiru. Hotaru gets free and runs after Anua.

Michiru sighs and says, "She going to get herself killed."

Haruka gets up using both crutches and says, "We should go after them."

"I will…you," beings Michiru.

"You both stay here, Hotaru knows what she's doing and Anua is not the enemy," says Setsuna, appearing out of nowhere, "Her father is and the shadows."

"Setsuna," says Michiru.

"Setsuna, what are you doing here?" asks Haruka.

"Stopping you two from making a terrible mistake," says Setsuna. Both Haruka and Michiru look at each other confused.

"What do you mean by making a terrible mistake?" asks Michiru.

"Please, I cannot explain it to you right now," says Setsuna.

"Uh, Why?" says Haruka.

"The fait of our world hangs in the balance," says Michiru.

Setsuna says, quietly, "Both universes are hanging in the balance."

"What did you say?" says Haruka.

"Never mined," says Setsuna, "Just don't do anything that will upset the universes balances, okay."

"Fine," says both Haruka and Michiru. Setsuna disappears.

"What did she mean…"

"I don't know."

"I'm still worried about Hotaru through and what Anua said to us," says Haruka.

"Me too."

"Let's go then." Haruka nods. Haruka and Michiru walk outside to see Hotaru sitting on the step with tears in her eyes.

"What happen? Hotaru," asks Haruka.

"We thought you went after Anua," says Michiru.

"No, Setsuna said not to," says Hotaru, sadly. Michiru sits down on the step and puts her arms around Hotaru trying to comfort her. Haruka step down, face them.

"Please understand us, Hotaru. We are only looking out for you," says Haruka.

"I hate you," says Hotaru starting to cry more.

"Shhh," says Michiru.

"I am going after Anua," says Haruka.

"No, don't," says Hotaru.

"I'm going," says Haruka.

"Haruka, what about your leg, you can't fight with it," says Michiru.

"I'll be fine," says Haruka.

"If you're going, I'm going too," says Hotaru. Hotaru and Michiru gets up, Haruka nods, and they leave for Anua's house.

**Anua's House**

When they get to Anua's house, they found Anua lying on the ground unconscious, right in front of her house. Hotaru come up to her, kneels, and turn Anua over, onto her back.

"Anua?" asks Hotaru, "Anua, are you all right?"

Anua wakes up, looks at them, sits up and says, "Yes, just another one of my episodes." Anua gets up but falls back to the ground.

"Anua?!" says Hotaru, placing her hand on Anua's shoulders.

"…I'm fine," says Anua.

Hotaru takes her hands from Anua squeezed her hands and asks, "…Do you want to come…with us…to…to the ocean, please?" Haruka and Michiru were shocked but they didn't show it. Anua was too but she did show it. Hotaru waited for Anua's answer.

"I…I don't know. I…guess," says Anua, she then says to herself, "I doubt that Hotaru's guardians gave her permission to ask me."

The front door opened and Professor (Sojo) Graislane and Yami Kasumi were stand there.

Anua turns around and says, "Papa."

"Child, where did you go?" asks (Sojo) Graislane.

"I wrote a note saying I went out. I put it on the kitchen counter," says Anua. (Sojo) Graislane glanced at Kasumi, she left and in a few seconds time, she came back with the note. Graislane reads the note then put it in his pocket.

"Come inside, Child, you have homework to finish," says Graislane, he goes over to Anua and helps her up and walk her to the front door.

"Um excuse me, sir," says Hotaru, "I would like Anua to come with us to the ocean, the trip would last only two days, and it would be fun if Anua came." Graislane look at Hotaru, then to Haruka and Michiru. Haruka and Michiru were once again shocked and again they don't show it. Anua was looking at Graislane as he was looking at Hotaru, first, then to Haruka and Michiru.

"Well," says Graislane, about to put down Hotaru, "Did you ask your parents first before you ask my daughter?"

Hotaru frozen with the true, she was about to say no when Haruka says, "Yes she did." Hotaru turns her head around to face Haruka and Michiru, Michiru smiled and Haruka nodded.

"May Anua come?" asks Hotaru.

"What do you want to do, child," says Graislane to Anua, still hold her.

"I would like that, papa," says Anua.

"Sir," whispers Kasumi, in back of Graislane, still in the doorway. Graislane just put up his hand to silence her. Kasumi just nods, goes and get dinner ready.

"What date, what time, and where?" asks Graislane.

"This Friday, 12 noon, and…" begins Hotaru.

"And we'll pick her up at 11am," says Michiru.

"All right and good evening," says Graislane. Graislane helps Anua in completely and closes the door. The outers walk to the car, get in and drive off.

**In the car**

Haruka was sitting next to Michiru, who was driving, and Hotaru was in the back seat.

Haruka sigh and says, "Please don't do that again, Hotaru."

"Do what?" says Hotaru, confused.

"Put us on the spot like that," says Michiru, "Back there."

"I thought you like getting the spot light," says Hotaru.

"Not when we are in front the enemy," says Haruka.

"Not this again," says Hotaru, "I know already, I know you don't want me hang around her, I know you don't want me to be friends with her but I can't help it. She's my friend."

"What about Small Lady?" asks Michiru.

"She was my first friend but she lives in the 30th century and there is probably another Hotaru as there is a future Usagi, Mamoru, and the inners and you. But the here and now, I'm glad I made friends with Anua."

"You and Small Lady are the same age…oops I'm wrong, Small Lady is whole lot old then you but so is Anua," says Haruka.

"You just don't want me to have any fun," says Hotaru, sarcastically. All three laughed.

"No, no, Hotaru," says Michiru.

"Thank you anyway," says Hotaru.

"For what?" asks Haruka.

"For letting me inviting Anua without asking and not getting mad at me," says Hotaru, "I own one guys big time."

"We'll take you up on that offer, until the trip you make all the meals," says Haruka.

"Yes sir, Haruka-papa," says Hotaru. They arrived home, go in and go to sleep (Haruka still sleeping down stairs).

**Two days later, Friday**

Michiru was packing the car, Hotaru was helping. Haruka was inside making the food of the trip. The phone rings and Haruka pick it up.

"Moshi, moshi?" says Haruka.

"Hotaru, Please," says the voice.

"Who's this?" asks Haruka.

"Anua."

"One minutes," says Haruka.

Haruka walks with the crutches to the front door and says, "Hotaru, phone, its Anua."

Hotaru takes the phone and says, "Anua? You can't go."

"No, no, Papa said that he will take me to the train station, there's something I need to take that probable won't fit in the car. So I will see you at the train station, okay, Hotaru," says Anua.

"Okay, See you. The train leaves at 12:30pm," says Hotaru.

"Okay, bye," says Anua.

"What did she say?" asks Haruka.

"Anua going to meet us at the train station," says Hotaru. Haruka nods, goes to the kitchen, gets the food, and comes out to the car. Michiru puts the food in the car. Haruka gets into the car with Hotaru, Michiru driving again.

**25 minutes later**

The outers arrived at the train station. Michiru was getting tickets while Haruka and Hotaru were waiting, Hotaru was sitting on the planter, and Haruka was standing with her crutches, next to the planter. The inners arrived without Usagi a few minutes later. They walked over to Haruka and Hotaru.

"Where the princess?" asked Hotaru. The inners shrugged. A white van with the simble of The Lights on it, came up and drops off the Starlights, Usagi and Luna. They walk over to the group. Luna was riding in a red bag that Yaten was carrying, Luna blushing as Artemis frowns.

"Hey guys," says Usagi. They say hi back.

"Alright now, all we're missing is one," says Hotaru.

"Let me guess who we're waiting for," says Taiki, "Anua."

"Yeah, yeah!" happily says Hotaru.

Yaten leans over to Haruka and says, "You're letting her (Anua) go with us?"

"Hotaru didn't give us must of a choose," says Haruka.

"I…" says Hotaru. She hangs her head and continues, "Sorry."

"Its okay, Hotaru. I'm only having a little fun with you," says Haruka, rubbing Hotaru's head and mess up her hair. Michiru comes back to the group, pushing a wheelchair.

"Hello mine (everyone)," says Michiru.

"Uh what with the wheelchair? Michiru," asks Haruka.

"Silly it's for you," says Michiru. Haruka looks at Michiru downforned.

"But…I…don't…need it," says Haruka.

"With that leg of yours, yes you do. Hop in," says Michiru.

Haruka starts to protest when Michiru stops her by saying, "You're the one who didn't want Hotaru to heal your leg, Missy. Beside Anua has all ready seen you with a cast on." Haruka blushes slightly then coughs. Haruka sits in the wheelchair and hands her crutches to Michiru, who makes them shorter and hang them on the handle.

**20 minutes later**

A black van came and parks in the handicap parking space.

"Anua-san!" says Hotaru. Hotaru gets so excited that she fall backwards in to the planter.

"Hotaru-chan," says Usagi, "Are you all right?" Hotaru doesn't responded, she just jumps out of planter and runs to the black van. The senshi watch the sense from the distance.

Sojo and Kasumi get out of the van as Hotaru got there. Kasumi got Anua's stuff out for the trip as Sojo gets the lift out. He gets back in and un-hock Anua's wheelchair, as he was doing that, Hotaru come up and places her hands on the lift.

"Hi Anua," says Hotaru.

"Hello Hotaru-chan," says Anua.

"Back away from the lift!" snaps Sojo. Hotaru put her hands up in defense and backs away. Sojo comes out and jump off the lift. Anua wheels on to the lift and Sojo brings the lift down. Anua gets off the lift and Sojo bring it up and stores it. Kasumi gets back in the van.

Sojo comes over to Anua and says, "You be a good girl, all right," as he touches her face with his hands.

"Yes papa," says Anua, Sojo turns around and gets in to the van and drives off.

Anua places her hands on her face and says, "Papa…He's hands are ice cold. Why?"

Hotaru walks over to Anua smiles and says, "Is this the thing you couldn't take in the car?" asks Hotaru.

"Yes it is," asks Anua, as they walk/wheel to the group. Anua's wheelchair was a motorize wheelchair. Hotaru cared Anus's two bags.

"Hello mine (everyone)," says Anua.

"Hello Anua-chan," says everyone.

"Nice wheels," says Haruka.

Anua blushes and says, "Thanks."

The black van pulls up again, Sojo gets out again and comes over to the group, holding a leash, at the end of the leash is a dog (Kero), wearing a bag with a picture and words, 'Dogs for independents.'

"You forgot him, didn't you," says Sojo.

"Yes papa," says Anua, taking the leash from Sojo. He leave and goes back to the van. The van leaves. Kero starts sniffing around, finally sniffing two bags one red and one blue that were next to Usagi and Minako. (Usagi had the red bag and Mina had blue.) Luna and Artemis popped their heads out. They both sweatdrop, jump out of the bags. Artemis jumps on to Minako's head, but Luna was trapped, she couldn't get out of the bags and Kero in front of her face. She gets nerves (with many little sweatdrops.) Kero sniffs her, then licks her. She falls over in the bag, making the bag go over too. Kero comes over to Luna and picks her up. Kero comes over to Luna and picks her up. The senshi laugh. Anua takes out a small little flute and blow it. Kero ears pop up he runs to Anua and jump on her lap.

"Sorry about that, guys," says Anua, "Kero like cats. You can come down now, little white kitty."

"Meow," says Artemis. He slowly comes down off of Minako's head.

They hear the train's whistle and the train arrived at the station. A few people get off, two conductors come over to the group.

"We can get the two wheelchairs on now," says one of the conductors. They all nod, Michiru pushes Haruka as Hotaru walks with Anua to the train and the senshi behind. They load Anua on first, then Haruka, then the senshi, and everyone else. The train leaves the stations. The outers (Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru) with Anua are sitting together inners (Makoto, Minako, Rei, and Ami) are sitting together and the Starlights with Usagi and sitting together, inners, outers next to each other across the aisle and the Starlights and behind the outers.

**Five hours later**

The senshi and Anua had transferred over to a bus and now they were traveling to the ocean. Haruka was behind Anua on one side of the bus as the rest of the senshi were on the other. Anua and Haruka are facing each other as the bus was full with other people. (The line up is: Taiki and Yaten, Seiya and Minako, Ami and Makoto, Rei and Usagi, Michiru and Hotaru.)

"What are you reading, Anua?" asks Ami, "A text book?"

Anua looks up and at Ami and says, "Uh oh sorry, Ami-chan, Its not what you think it is, it's a mystery."

"Got any mangas?" asks Usagi.

"Usagi, please…fix your grammar!" says Anua, "You're going to be in college soon."

"I don't wanna study," says Usagi, sinking in her seat, pouting as everyone sweatdrops and Anua shack her head with her eyes close.

"Usagi-chan…If you want to become a qu…lady, you need to master grammar, first and study," says Anua.

"That what we have been tell you for years," says Ami.

"Oh, Do you have any mangas?" says Usagi, sitting back up.

"That's better, I think I have one at least one," says Anua, looking through her bag, "I'm not all boring and study, I like playing games and other fun stuff." Kero comes out from under her wheelchair holding the book his month.

"Kero!" says Anua, "Where was it?" Anua takes the book, wipes it off, and toss it to Usagi. She catches it, drops it and catches it again.

"Thank you," says Usagi.

"You were about to say queen, weren't you?" says Rei.

Kero sweatdrops under Anua's wheelchair.

"No…no, I wasn't, I didn't," says Anua.

**A few minutes later**

The bus was nearing Anua's aunt's house/temple and two hour from the ocean.

Anua looks through the window and says, softly, "The ocean, the beach, it's closed." Haruka looks at Anua confused. Anua signals the bus driver and the bus stops.

The bus drivers gets up, goes to Anua, and says, "Are you the one who signals for the stop?"

"Yes sir," says Anua. The drivers gets Anua off the bus. Anua starts up the hill to her aunt's house/temple.

"Where are you going?" asks Hotaru. Anua was out of hearing range. Hotaru grabs her bags, jumps off the bus and heads up the hill. The bus leaves with the other senshi still on the bus, looking quit confused.

**Two hours later, the ocean**

The senshi get off the bus and find that there is a bacteria in the water. Michiru goes to the office beach house to find out what happed, Michiru comes back with a sad face.

"So?" says Haruka.

"The beach is closed so is all the beach houses. So we go to Anua's temple," says Michiru.

"Lets find out when the next bus comes," says Makoto.

As Ami check the schedule, Haruka says to everyone, "Anua predicted this would happed, she said the beach was closed…"

"And she was right? Wow, wired," says Minako.

"She is a priestess-in-training," says Rei.

"Yeah but its took you a long time to learn what you know now, right, Rei-chan?" asks Usagi.

"Yes," says Rei.

"I have schedule, the bus comes at 5:15pm and it's the last bus of the day that comes here anyways," says Ami coming back to the group.

"It's 6:15pm now," says Minako.

"Awh, we missed it," says Usagi.

"We missed it by a hour," says Taiki.

"Its okay, its still light outside," says Seiya, "For at lest another two hours."

"We'll walk or roll in your case," says Yaten, pointing to Haruka. Haruka looks at Yaten like she was about to punch Yaten's lights out.

"Be quite, Yaten," says Haruka, "Lets just go." They start to walk back the Anua's temple.

**Four hours later**

The senshi been walking for the last few hours. The sun was gone and the moon was up. Haruka was walking with her crutches along side Usagi in Haruka's wheelchair with Michiru pushing the wheelchair. Everyone else was walking. The arrived at the temple, they saw a cloths line with: two girls suits, and two boys suits and one pair of braces and socks and towels and off in the destines was a campfire burning to illuminate the area.

"I guess the twines got Anua wet again," says Minako.

"The twines like getting Anua wet," says Yaten. The senshi smell something yummy, Usagi wakes up. She smells the something and starts the droll, Minako starts too. Usagi got out of the wheelchair and goes over to the origin of the smell with Minako behind them.

"What is that delicious smell?" says Ami.

"It's my aunt's specialty, its bread," says Anua. The senshi turn around to see Anua, Hotaru, and the twins were behind them. The twines holding a big basket, Anua with a board to get the bread up and Hotaru holding a big stick/staff with a lamp on top off it.

"Time to check the bread," says Anua.

"Yah," says Hotaru and the twines.

"Soup and bread. My favorite!" says Max.

"Mine too, mine too," says Ash. Anua takes the bread out. Hotaru hands staff to Minako and goes to oven and she checks the bread with a toothpick to see if the bread was done.

"It's done," says Hotaru.

"Okay, take the bread off and place it in the basket," says Anua. Hotaru does so.

"We each made one," says Hotaru, "I made this one." She shows the bread to the senshi. (The bread was in the shape of a heart.) The boys then show their bread to the senshi. (The bread was Sailor Moon's head.) The rest of the bread were loafs that went in to the basket.

"Oh there's one left," says Anua, "And it's burned." It was of Sailor V's head. Everyone looks at it and Minako becomes shocked then blue/sad.

Minako whines softly and says, "It's burned, ah, my head." The boys and Anua looks at Minako confused and Minako laughs funny.

"What?!" says Anua and the twines.

"N…Never mind," says Minako, with tears in her eyes. The senshi sweatdrop and sigh.

"Anua, is the bread done?" asks Aunt Rose, in the doorway.

"Yes ma'am," says Anua.

"What soup are we having?" asks Ash.

"Potatoes and carrots," says Rose.

"Potatoes. Why Potatoes?" asks the twines.

"Carrots. Why Carrots?" asks Anua and Usagi. Usagi looks at Anua and she looks back at Usagi.

They say to each other, "You don't like carrots nether do I." They both smile and laugh.

"Potatoes and carrots are good for you make you stronger," says Rose. They have dinner outside in front of the fire.

**An hour later**

Anua was attending to the fire as the senshi and twines roasted marshmallow for s-mores as the pets (Luna, Artemis, and Kero) look on.

"I think we should tell ghost stories," says Max.

"Yeah, ghost stories," says Ash.

"No, please, no ghost stories," pleads Usagi.

"I'll protect you, Usagi-chan," says Seiya. Haruka looks quite annoyed at Seiya.

"Seiya, remember Mamoru," says Haruka, "She does have Mamoru and Me!"

"Yes," says Seiya.

"So get your hands off of her," says Haruka. Seiya put his hands in the air in defense.

"Shall we get started and I will go first," says Ami. Ami starts to tell a story. The story start like a story but it turns out to be a history lesson.

Everyone sweatdrops and Ami says, "Sorry mina (everyone) I tried. Every time I try it, it becomes a lesson but I can't help it."

"My turn," says Minako. Minako tell a love story that made everyone sigh or lean to his or her lover.

"I thought we were going to tell ghost stories not love stories," says Max.

"Cool it brother," says Ash, "It's was a lovely story beside we can do all stories. Right?"

"Yes," says Max.

"Now I think it's my turn," says Haruka. Haruka tells a story that made Usagi, Minako, twines and Hotaru scream and jump. Usagi jumps on Seiya, Minako jumps on Yaten, and Hotaru tries to jump on Michiru but the twins jump on her first and pines her down. The others sweatdrop.

"One more story and then we should turning in for the night," says Anua, "And it's my turn." The ones who scream got off the person they jump on and Anua begins her story.

**In the middle of the story**

"So far Onesa, your story in a bore," says Max.

"Will you be quite!" says Anua, "And let me continues with the story."

"Fine, wake me when it get interesting," yawn Max. Anua shacks her head and continues as Max fall asleep.

**End of story**

At the end of the story everyone including the ones who weren't scared before were scared.

"You win the scarier aware to night," says Haruka, everyone nods.

"Bed time," says Aunt Rose, coming behind Ash and Max. The twins freak out and jump on to: Ash jumps on Hotaru and Max jump on Michiru. Haruka pulls Max off of Michiru and Ash off of Hotaru.

"What's wrong?" asks Rose.

"Mother, you scared us!" say the twins.

"Oh, come, come, time for bed," says Rose, "Anua and Anua's friends, you should go to bed soon."

"Yes ma'am," says the twins, Anua and the senshi.

"Do you three mind sleeping with the twins?" asks Rose to the Starlights. Seyia looks at Yaten and Taiki, they both shack their heads.

"No, we don't mind at all," says Seiya.

"Good, thank you," says Rose, "Good Night." Rose bows and goes back in. The senshi, twins, pets, and Anua turn in for the night.

**Around 12 midnight**

The inners, outers, and Anua were in one room as the Starlight and the twins were in another room. (The scene in the first room was Haruka, Hotaru, and Michiru were sleeping the same was in a role, Anua was at the feet of the outers. The inners were sleeping in a role. Kero sleeping in a basket near Anua. Luna and Artemis sleeping a basket near Usagi and Minako. In the second room, the twins were next to each other, the three Starlight were around the room.) The twins were sleeping on each other, so were Usagi and Minako. Rei and Makoto had pulled their covers off. Ami, Anua, Hotaru, Haruka, Michiru, Starlights, and the pets were sleeping soundly.

Anua had gotten up to use the bathroom, she had come back and was about to go back to sleep when she heard and saw a shadow walking towards the three outers. Anua grabs the leg of the intruder and pulls the leg out from under it. The intruder falls on Haruka, walking her up. Anua lights a candle, waking everyone else up in the room.

"What the?" asks Haruka, quite annoyed.

"What are you doing here?" asks Anua, also quite annoyed, "ASH!"

"Ah…well…" says Ash, "You see…I." Everyone looks at him except Usagi and Minako, who just look sleepy.

"Trying to kiss your girlfriend, Ash? Who put you up to it, Max?" asks Anua. Hotaru lightly blushes.

"Not me," says Max, standing in the doorway.

"Ash?!" says Anua.

"Yes?" asks Ash. Anua stands up with her crutches, towering over Ash.

"If I catch you in here again, you will be very sorry. Understand?" Ash nod and Anua says again, "Max, that goes for you too."

"Yes Onesa," say the twins. The twins start to leave as they neared the door. Ash sends a telepath massage to Max. Max nods, turns around, and grasps Haruka's bra and runs out the door. A shock and embarrass Haruka tries to run after Max but fall on her injured leg. The situation with Max taking Haruka's bra catches everyone's attention. During that point Ash steals a kiss from Hotaru. Hotaru blushes red. Haruka and Anua become very angry at Ash. Ash runs out past his brother still holding the bra. Max throws the bra back to Haruka and runs back to their room. Anua run after the twins but she stops at the bedroom door. She shack her head and closes the door. She walks over to the dresser drawers. She takes out two incense burners, light them and set them at the doorway. She goes back over to the dresser and takes something else out (bracelet).

She tosses one to Haruka and says, "Please don't asks any question and just put it on, Okay?" She tosses one to Minako and continues, "Put that on your white kitten."

"Hey wait…I…" begins Haruka, but is stop by Michiru. Michiru takes the bracelet and ties it on to Haruka's wrist. Minako does the same to Artemis and ties it on Artemis' collar. Anua comes back to her bed and the basket, she ties the bracelet on to Kero's collar. Anua kneel on her bed, takes out her flute, and plays a single note, she place the flute down and starts to chant. After she finishes chanting, she play her flute. At the doorway leading out to the hall, the incense burners glow with energy and a barrier is created around the room.

Rei says to her self, "_That's a high level spell Anua is doing."_

"What did you do?" asks Haruka, looking right at Anua.

Anua closes her eyes and fall on to her bed, and says, "Good night, mina (everyone). Anua bows out the candle and falls asleep soon everyone else fall asleep too expect Haruka, who just lies on her bed thinking about what just happened.

**The boy's room**

Max slams the door behind his brother waking up the Starlights.

"I don't believed you did that and once more you go me in trouble!" says Max.

"Hey it's not my fault! You didn't have to come, you could have just slept through!" says Ash.

"As if," says Max, "You woke me up!"

"Okay you two, stop it already, we are trying to get some sleep," says Taiki.

"But he stared it!" The twins both say.

"I don't care who started it," says Yaten, "Just go back to sleep!"

"The only screaming I want to hear is screaming fans and Rei's screaming when she get dunk by Usagi tomorrow!" says Seiya.

Yaten and Taiki sweatdrop and Yaten says, "Why would you want to hear that?!"

"We are on vacation, no screaming fans, thank you," says Taiki.

"Yeah…well…you three are old news," says Ash. Max was shocked that his brother just said.

"What?!" asks Seyia.

"Yeah, my cousin, it the new news! And Hotaru!!" says Ash. He takes his pillow and hugs it. There was a knock on the door and a voice comes though.

"Is everything all right?" asks the voice.

"Yes mother," say the twins.

"Yes ma'am," says the Starlights.

"Okay," says Rose, "Keep it quit the girls are trying to sleep."

"Yes ma'am," says the twins and Starlights. Rose leave and Max turns off the lights.

**2 hours later**

Haruka gets up to use the bathroom using her crutches. She stops at the door, smelling the sweet incense, she takes off the bracelet and set it aside. Haruka sticks out her hand out toward the doorway, but her hand was stop by the barrier. She picks up the bracelet and puts it back on. She does the same thing as before, this time her hand goes though the barrier.

"Hmm, instructing. What spell did Anua cast?" Haruka see a half-sleeping Yaten heading back to the bedroom after using the bathroom himself.

"Yaten, Hey Yaten, come here," she whispers. Yaten looks at her and comes over.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"Yeah, I know, but I need to talk to you."

"What? It's the middle of the night."

"Come in here."

"But…everyone asleep."

"It's okay. You know Minako and Usagi are sound sleepers."

"Uh no I don't." Haruka just looks at Yaten.

"Okay, okay, I coming, I coming." Yaten walks right in to the barrier and is throw backwards into the wall. Yaten just sat there surprise. Haruka comes over to Yaten.

"You okay?"

"What was that?"

"A barrier, made by Anua."

"What?"

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For clearing up my theory." Yaten had a question mark on his face.

"Anua…Without this bracelet I can't get out of the barrier, but the weirdest thing is that Anua only gave out three of these bracelet. One to me, Artemis and her dog, 'Kero."

"Sounds like she only gave them to the boys who are aloud in the room. But you…are a girl. I would think you wouldn't be needing one."

"Sorry."

"For what?" Haruka hits Yaten on top of the head.

"For that and making you hit the barrier."

"Did ya' have to hit me so hard?" Haruka chuckles and smiles.

"Night," says Haruka. Haruka leave to use the bathroom. Yaten blinks twice, gets up and goes back to bed.

**The next morning**

Ash was looking around corners keeping away form Anua and Haruka, but trying to see Hotaru. He sees Anua in her wheelchair getting the swimming suits, towels, and her braces and socks. He turns around and rams right in to Haruka, who looks quit mad at him.

"We need to talk, Ash!" says Haruka.

"Hmm, I think mommy is calling me!" says Ash, running away. Haruka shacks her head, goes to have breakfast with the rest of the senshi.

Around the table for breakfast

"What are you planning to do today?" asks Rose, "After training and chores."

"Mom…" say the twins.

"No but," says Anua, "I doing them too." Anua puts a spooned full of yogurt in her month, smiling. Rose smiles.

"The lake…" says Max.

"And a picnic," says Ash.

"I will get our picnic ready for you will you are doing your chores and training," says Rose. They finish breakfast. They senshi get ready for the lake as Anua and the twins do their chores.

**A few hours later**

Rei came into a big open area. She sees Anua and the twins practice archery. Two by two the senshi came into the open area. (Usagi/Seyia, Minako/Yaten, Makoto/Taiki, Ami/Hotaru, Haruka/Michiru) Rei seem quit intent to watch, until Anua and the twins were finished.

"You are quite good," says Rei.

"Thank you. I hared you're quite good yourself," says Anua, picking up the arrows.

Rei smiles and says, "Does your school have an archery club?" The senshi and the twins follow Anua back to the girls' room. Yaten cautiously enters the room. Seyia and Taiki look at Yaten confused.

"What…going on?" asks Seyia. Yaten closes his eyes and sweatdrops.

"It's a long story," says Haruka to Seyia and Taiki.

"Yeah…I'll tell you later," says Yaten. Seyia and Taiki just shrug to each other. Anua goes to her bag and looks though it.

"Where is it, I thought I had the flyer," says Anua. Kero comes over with a piece of paper in his mouth to Rei and paws her.

"Hmm, what's this?!" says Rei. Rei takes to the paper and reads it aloud.

"Attention all archery club members. The sixth annual archery club tourment is being held at Mokanhon School, all participants must be registered by July 8th. This is a open torment all school may attend."

"That's it!" says Anua, "That's what I was look for! I knew you like to see this."

"Thank you," says Rei, "I would like to attend."

"Come on," says Max, "Lets go already!"

"Yeah, yeah. I want to see if Rei gets dunk after Usagi. Just as Seiya predicts," says Ash. Seiya, Rei and Usagi sweatdrop.

"I don't think anyone going to get dunk," says Anua. Everyone get ready to go. Soon the leave and head to the lake.

**The lake (near the shire)**

The lake was surround by a thick forest of trees except in an open area, where there is a waterfall going into the lake from a high cliff. Everyone helps set up and soon everyone except the outers and Anua were in the lake. Haruka and Michiru were close to the water but still on dry land and Anua was near a tree far away of the lake but was still able to see the action.

"Bon-eye," yells Minako. She jumps doing a cannonball into the lake from a tree. A wave goes over the inner, Starlights and the twins. Hotaru giggles and smiles at the sight of the group getting wet.

"I'm going to join the other if that's okay with you, Haruka," says Michiru. Haruka nods and Michiru gets up and heads into the water.

"Can I go?" says Hotaru. Haruka smiles and nods and Hotaru run into the water.

"I guess it just you and me," says Haruka to Anua. Haruka turns around to find Anua was gone.

"_Where did she go_?" she asks herself. Haruka comes closer to the water using her crutches.

"Michiru…" says Haruka, sternly. Michiru nodded and got out of the lake. Haruka turn around and joins Michiru as they walk away from the lake.

"Where are you guys going?" asks Max.

Haruka made a quick excuse and says, "We forgot our towels. We'll be back soon, bye." Haruka and Michiru leave towards the temple.

Hotaru sinks into the lake and thinks, "_Haruka did this when Chibi-usa and I came from the hospital, she said that she was thirst and then Chibi-usa ran off after that…. What?_" A splash came from Max disrupted Hotaru's thoughts. Hotaru look at him and splash him back, then it went back and forth, soon all the senshi were splashing each other.

**In the forest around the lake**

Haruka and Michiru were search for Anua. Instead of finding Anua they found Setsuna watching them. The two were surprises to find Setsuna there.

"Setsuna," says Haruka.

Setsuna nods and says to Haruka, "How your pride and leg?" Haruka sweatdrop and Michiru giggles.

Haruka shack off the sweatdrop and asks, "What are you doing here?"

"Can't I go swimming with everyone and not have a lot of question asks?" asks Setsuna. She jumps from the tree she was in and lands next to the two.

"Sure," says Michiru, "But we do have a question for you." Setsuna close her eyes and nods.

"Why would we make a terrible mistake if we attack Anua?" asks Michiru.

"And what would causes the universe to break or both universes to break you said," says Haruka.

Setsuna sighs and says, "You wouldn't understand."

"Try us," says Michiru. Setsuna shack her head slowly.

They hear footsteps approaching them. Michiru and Haruka look at each other.

They are about to jump up into a tree when Setsuna stops them and says, "Its only Anua."

The footsteps come to a stop, Anua looks at the three, curiously.

"Haruka, Michiru," says Anua.

"Uh," says Haruka and Michiru.

"Hello, I'm Setsuna, I'm Haruka's, Michiru's, and Hotaru's cousin. Please to meet you, I have hared a lot about you from this two."

"You problem hear all bad thing from them," says Anua.

"That not true," says Haruka. Anua rolled her eyes and Setsuna giggles.

"I'm heading back to the lake," says Anua, "Do you want to come, Ms, Setsuna." Setsuna nod and the three walk back the lake.

"Setsuna?!" says the inners and Hotaru. The inners and Hotaru got out of the water. Anua looks again curiously. Setsuna explains that she is a friend of the inners and Starlights. Anua nods and smiles.

They hear a dog bark coming towards them. Kero runs past Anua's open arms and in front of the senshi. Kero keeps bark and growling.

"Kero?" says Anua, "What going on? Why are you growling at my cousins?" Anua comes towards Kero and picks him up.

The twins were just standing in the water, their red glowing eyes looking at the senshi.

"Ash, Max? What with you?" asks Anua.

"Ash? What going on?" asks Hotaru. Ash look at Hotaru, she got a sense of evil around him. With in the next second Hotaru was blasted into a tree and knock unconscious.

"Hotaru?!" says everyone.

"Ash stop!!" yells Anua. Max blasted Anua into another tree and was knock unconscious.

"Everyone Transform Now," says Haruka.

"Mercury Crystal Power," says Ami.

"Jupiter Crystal Power," says Makoto.

"Mars Crystal Power," says Rei.

"Venus Crystal Power," says Minako.

"Uranus Crystal Power," says Haruka.

"Neptune Crystal Power," says Michiru.

"Pluto Crystal Power," says Setsuna.

"Fighter Star Power," says Seiya.

"Maker Star Power," says Yaten.

"Healer Star Power," says Taiki.

"Moon Eternal," says Usagi.

"Make UP!" yells everyone. Everyone transform and pose.

Uranus screams and falls in pain.

"Haruka?!" asks Neptune.

"My leg," says Uranus.

"Stay down," says Pluto. Uranus nods.

The twins start attacking the senshi, who are still able to fight but one by one all the senshi fall, all the senshi attack didn't work on the twins, soon only Sailor Moon was the last standing.

"I don't want to be here any longer," says Sailor Moon, smiling weirdly.

"Sailor Moon!" says Mars.

"Don't loss hope!" says Fighter.

"But…But," says Moon.

The evil twins get ready to attack Sailor Moon when a flute melody came out of nowhere. The evil twins stop right in the middle of their attack.

"STOP!!" yells a voice. A shadow figure standing in a tree, the shadow figure jump and land in front of Sailor Moon. The shadow figure turns into Sailor M.

"Sailor M," says Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto. Neptune looks back at Uranus.

"They come out for don't ruin it," says M, "I'm the guarding of the alternate universe's future, I am the pretty sailor soldier, Sailor M! In the name of the universe, I will punish you!"

"Hey, that's my line!" says Moon. Everyone sweatdrops. The evil twins walk towards the senshi. Sailor M lets go of her staff, and it stands on its own. Sailor M meterlize her flute and starts playing it.

"Crystal Freeze!" says M, telepathy. The twins stop in there tracks. Moon walks in front of M and takes a hole of M's staff.

"Celestial Ray!" yells Moon. The twins fall on top of each other and into the shallow water. As soon as the attack hits the staff disappears from Moon's hands.

"So you final show up, Sailor M," says a voice. Everyone turns to the voice, a man standing in a tree above Hotaru.

"I didn't think you would come, Sailor M," says the man.

"You don't belong here, leave here!" says M.

"Either do you," says the man. M meterlizes her bow and arrow.

"Archer attack: Elemental Typhoon," yells M, firing an arrow at him. The man block that attack. The attack didn't activate at all.

"Come on is that the best you can do?" says the man.

"No I am just getting stated," says M.

Something singles the man and he says, disappearing, "It will have to wait." Just before he disappears completely he sends blast black energy at Anua.

"No," cries M, running to Anua, she stops puts up her hands and puts up a deviances barrier around Anua and Hotaru. The attack hits dead on but the barrier absorbs it. M sighs and smiles.

Sailor M starts to walk away, when Sailor Moon says, "Wait."

"Have fun," says M, she opens her wings and flies off.

"Wo," says Moon. Everyone de-transforms, Hotaru and Anua were still unconscious.

Taiki and Makoto carried Anua, Michiru carried Hotaru, Minako carried Max and Yaten carried Ash back to the temple were the four of them slept.

**A few hours later**

Everyone was around a room in the temple expect for Anua, Hotaru, Max and Ash. Michiru bring over a pillow for Haruka. She places it under Haruka's broken leg.

"Thanks, Michiru," says Haruka.

"How are you doing, Haruka?" asks Rose.

"Good, Thank you," says Haruka.

"I don't believe that my sons would do that to you," says Rose, "If I had known that they were possessed…I would have stop them."

"How did you fine out that your boys were possessed?" asks Yaten.

"Sailor M told me," says Rose.

Everyone nods and Usagi says, "You know her?"

"I meet her once before, long ago," says Rose.

**Another room in the temple**

Hotaru wakes up to the sound of snoring. She turns and looks to see who was snoring. It was Max! She covers her head with her pillow and turn back around to face Anua. Hotaru couldn't quite pick up her head. It felled like two big bag of cement was on her head. She moved her hand over to Anua's and touches it. Anua's hands were ice cold even though her hands under the covers.

"Anua…" Hotura moves closer to Anua until she was right next to her still holding Anua's hand as Anua slept.

"Anua…are you okay?" Hotaru places one of her hands on Anua's forehead. "You are hot! What happen? Why are you hurt?"

"Hotaru?"

"Anua?"

"Yes."

"How…are you doing this?"

"I have a power to talk to you though the mind."

"Why are you hurt? Ah my head hurts." Hotaru puts her head down next to Anua.

"We were attack by my cousins. Sailor M stops their attack before they could hurt your other friends."

"Are they all right?"

"Yes. They are in the other room."

"Please get better." Hotaru gets up, standing up very wobble. She walks to the door and falls against the wall, she checks herself before she hurts herself.

"Please wake up soon." Hotaru looking back at Anua still sleeping with her cousins next to her. She exits the room and walks very slowly to the main room, holding on to the wall as she went. She opens the door and comes in. Everyone looks at her. Michiru gets up and walk over to her.

"Hotaru, what are you doing out of bed?" she asks.

"Yes, you should be in bed resting after what happen to at the lake," says Haruka.

"Uh…I'm fine," says Hotaru.

"No you are not, you have a fear," says Michiru, holding Hotaru, checking Hotaru's head.

"I'm fine," says Hotaru, "Anua is baddy hurt. Why is that?"

"Well…the enemy did sent an attack at her but Sailor M stop it," says Usagi.

"How was Sailor Moon able to use Sailor M's attack like that," says Rei.

"Yeah, all of our…oops…other senshi attacks didn't work," says Minako. Rose looks at Minako. Setsuna sighs.

"I am going to check on my sons and nice, I will be right back," says Rose. Rose leaves the room. Everyone looks at Minako agree at her.

"Eh…sorry…" says Minako.

"You always do that," says Rei.

"Do what?" asks Minako.

"You know what," says Rei, "You almost gave away our secrete identities!"

"But…but…but…" says Minako, "I didn't…"

"Oh," says Rei.

Rose comes back in and sits down and says, "Well my boys are not waking up I am thinking about taking them to the hospital and call my brother-in-law to come get Anua…"

"No," says Hotaru, shocking everyone, "She is going to me fine."

"Hotaru?" says Michiru.

"She fine, please," says Hotaru, "We will take her back when we leave."

Before anyone could say anything to Hotaru, Hotaru gets up and leaves the room.

"I believe Hotaru is right," says Usagi, "Night!" Usagi leave and goes to bed. Soon all went to bed.

**Next Morning**

Everyone wakes up expect for Anua and the twins. Hotaru's body was not moving right so she stayed in bed as the other get ready to go to the lake again. Hotaru had asks them to go on with their plans even through she nor Anua or the twin would be joining them. Setsuna had said that she would stay behind as well, Kero near her.

"Ready to go?" asks Michiru.

"Hai (yes)," says Hotaru. Michiru pick up Hotaru and cares her as the other go for the last day at the lake.

"I will watch over Anua and the Twins, go have fun," says Rose.

"Thank you," says Rei. Everyone leave. Haruka holding on to Hotaru as she rides with Haruka in the wheelchair.

**At the lake**

A figure watches the senshi having fun. Hotaru was in a boat with Haruka as they petal around the lake as the other have fun splashing each other. The figure smiles warmly and says to her companion, "Look like everything is alright."

Another figure comes into view, nods and says, "Even though your counter was beaten the first time she was still able to beat the enemy down with your attack. That was quit impressive to watch." (There are two figures for a total of three, Pluto, M, and Kero.)

"But the last attack from the enemy, even though it didn't hit me it took a toll on me. My other self can't not wake up."

"It wouldn't last long, your other self will wake up soon."

"Good I am not sure how long I can keep on Astral Projection going." The other figure giggles.

"The time gate…how is it?"

"I am still working on it. Your memories are back, that good."

"Part of them, yes, when I am in this form anyway. Kero has informed me the other times as well."

"Good." The two figures watch the senshi have lunch then pack up and head back to the temple. The two figures jump from tree to tree as the senshi walking underneath them. As soon as they arrived the second figure disappears. (With the third one as well) The first figure enters into the room where Anua sleeps. The figure turns out to be Sailor M. She bends down touches her other self as she disappears in side. Just in time for the door to the room open up. Hotaru and Usagi come in.

"Thank you, Usagi-san," says Hotaru.

"No problem," says Usagi. Usagi helps Hotaru over to Anua's bed and they both kneel down.

"Still no change, I guess," says Usagi, "Well her father can help her when we take her home tomorrow."

Hotaru was shocked and says, "Usagi!"

"What?"

"No…no…he is evil…"

"Hotaru?"

"You're mean!" Hotaru craws over to her bed and gets in and goes to sleep.

"Uh…" Usagi sighs and leaves. Soon everyone come in after having dinner and goes to sleep.

**The Next day**

The senshi were all packed and ready to go, Anua was in her motor wheelchair, but it was on manual. Haruka was carrying Hotaru in her wheelchair. They all say good-bye and left to catch their bus. Anua sleep all the way home, Hotaru didn't talk to anyone as they traveled. They boarded the train and continued on the way home.

**At the Train Station before the train pulled in**

Pr. Graislane and Kasumi waited for the train to pull in. They saw an ambulance come in to the station. The train pulls in and passengers get off including the senshi group without Hotaru or Anua. The ambulance workers get on and bring out two different girls on two different stregers (Hotaru and Anua)

"Stop…" says Graislane, "What happen to her? You cannot take her, I am her father!"

"Sir she need medical attention," says an ambulance worker, "Lets load the other one, first."

"No," says Graislane. He picks Anua up off the streger and carries her to the van.

"Please sir, she need medical attention," cries Hotaru, from her streger, as they load her in the ambulance. Kasumi gets Anua stuff and carries that stuff to the van as well. Graislane and Kasumi get in and leave. Haruka wheels to the ambulance and asks if she could go with them. They nod and Haruka get in they fold up the wheelchair.

"I will see you at the hospital, Michiru" says Haruka. Michiru nods and the worker close the door to the ambulance. Michiru and the others watch as the ambulance drive off.

"See you guys later," says Michiru.

"Michiru-san…" says Usagi.

"Yes…" says Michiru.

"Nothing," says Usagi, looking sad.

"Don't worry, Usagi-chan," says Michiru, "Hotaru will be alright."

Michiru stared to walk away when Seiya says, "Wait…where did that little mungule go to…that was with Anua at the start of the trip."

Michiru stops and says, "You're right…I never saw him after that one time with Setsuna…But I wouldn't worry about that…See you at the meeting. Bye" Michiru goes to the can and drive off. The Lights take Usagi home as the other go home by their selves.

**Two week later**

Hotaru had been release from the hospital. Haruka got the cast off her leg and was back to her old selves. Hotaru walk past Anua's house very day to see if see could get a glimpse Anua, but with no luck, she does this serial times.

((Okay this WAS suppose to be a short chapter, a chapter just to fill in the gaps, sorry! And I can't think of thing else to write so now it missing something, and once again sorry about my spelling!))


	5. Hotaru's ride

Geneus

Hotaru's ride

**Four Stars Area, Ranch**

(Sometime before the actual merge, Sunday?)

Haruka and Michiru were sitting on the top bench, watching Anua riding Star Duster around the ring. Hotaru was waiting, watching Anua too, she was standing next to the ring.

Jose comes over to Hotaru and says, "You're Hotaru, right?"

"Yes," says Hotaru.

"Anua told me you were coming," says Jose.

"Oh, she did?"

"Yeah, here." Jose hands her a rider's cap.

"What this for?"

"To keep you safe. I also see you're wearing jeans."

"But why?"

"Just in case you're allergic to horse hair." Anua finishes with her horse, she dismounds and walks over to Jose and Hotaru.

"Hey, Hotaru, Jose," says Anua, she waves to Haruka and Michiru as she ties up Star Duster. Haruka and Michiru wave back.

"I'll go get Roseberry from the stables for you," says Jose.

"Thanks," says Anua. Jose leaves and head to the stables.

"Roseberry, that the house I will be riding?" asks Hotaru.

"Yes, Roseberry is Star Duster's child," says Anua.

"Cool, very cool," says Hotaru.

Jose comes back with a black silver haired horse with a star on the opposite side from the mother.

"Thanks Jose," says Anua, taking the rings, "Hotaru meet Roseberry." Jose leave to continue his dally duty.

"She's so beautiful," says Hotaru.

" 'kay, Let's get you up." Anua help Hotaru up on Roseberry's back.

"Hang on!"

"I try." Hotaru is quit nerviest on the horse.

"Don't worry, Hotaru, I will not leave you, you'll get it soon enough." Hotaru rides around the ring slowly with Anua guiding the horse. "Good Hotaru. Keep at it!" Soon Hotaru was riding around the ring without Anua guiding the horse.

Anua calls Hotaru over and says, "How about we finish up the lesson with a quite ride on a short trail."

"Yes," says Hotaru, she looks up to Haruka and Michiru were sitting but they were gone.

"_Uh? I wonder where they went to_," thinks Hotaru. Hotaru turns around and see Anua on Star Duster. Anua bends down and takes the rope that was connect to Roseberry's rings.

"Let's go!" says Anua. Hotaru and Anua leave the ring and go to the short trail.

Haruka and Michiru come from the restroom and getting a drink.

"Oh they're gone," says Haruka, after taking slip of her drink.

"They'll be back."

"I know."

**20 minutes later**

Haruka and Michiru were waiting on the top bench. Haruka feels something on her leg. She yaps and grasp the hand who did it.

"Seyia?!" says Haruka, quite annoyed. The other two Starlights laugh.

"Hi," says Seyia.

"What are you doing here?" asks Haruka.

"We were bored," says Yaten. Haruka was not to pleased at Seyia touching her leg.

"I didn't touch your leg, Haruka, I feather it," says Seyia. Seyia holds up a white and black dots feather and smiles.

"Do you know where you got that feather?" asks Ami. The inners and Starlights had come together and were now sitting in front of the two outers.

"It was over there," says Seyia pointing to a tree behind the grand stands.

"What cane of bird does that belong to?" asks Rei.

"Well…it a…" says Seyia.

"It's a pigeon," says Taiki.

Seyia sweatdrops, drops the feather on the ground, and says, Yuck! I think will go wash my hands." Yaten and Taiki snicker and laugh.

Joes goes over to the group, pick up the feather, looks at it and says, "It's a dove feather. I think a restent cat problem ate the bird." Luna and Artemis went white.

"I don't think it was our cats," says Minako. Usagi nods widely.

Pr. Graislane arrives, comes over to benches and sits down. Joes walks down to talk Graislane, the senshi listen to the conversation between them.

"Where is my daughter?" asks Graislane.

"She took a ride with a friend on the short trail," says Joes.

**20 minutes later**

Pr. Graislane looks at his pocket watch, then he looks torges the shorts trail.

"Where is she?!" says Graislane.

"I don't know, sir," says Joes.

Just then on the trail, two houses came into view. As the two house got closer, they could see, one rider sitting stright on the house, the other slump over on the house. Hotaru was holding the rangs to the Anua's house, considering that Anua can't hold her head yet alone her body up. As they got closer Joes and Graislane run to the two houses. They help get Hotaru and Anua back into the ring.

"What happen?" asks Graislane, getting Anua off her house,

"She had a sezure, sir," says Hotura, getting help of Joes to get off her house.

"Well, good, at lest she was not alone," says Graislane, carrying Anua, "She will see you later!" Graislane takes Anua and leaves.

"Uh bye," says Hotaru. Hotaru takes care of her house as Joes take care of Anua's. They senshi leave after that and go home.

The End


End file.
